El mal colectivo
by cindy-nightroad
Summary: Es difícil creer que puede existir un mal que nos afecte a todos por igual, sin importar edad, sexo, nacionalidad, todos alguna vez sufrimos por amor.
1. Presentación

Wuolaz!!! esta es mi primera historia, la escribi por que bueno acabo de terminar con mi novio, me dejo algo afectada el asunto y jejeje esta es la mejor forma que encontre para sacar lo que tengo dentro. Espero que les guste. Tome a los personajes de mi serie favorita Naruto. La historia es totalmente diferente, fans de naruto ¡¡¡¡¡no me aniquilen por cambiar radicalmente nuestra muy querida serie!!!!!

* * *

Hace unos días que e visto a Sakura triste. Ella es mi mejor amiga. Trate de ayudarla, pero ella dice que lo que la pone triste no tiene solución.

¿Que raro? cuando estamos deprimidas por esa clase de sentimientos, sentimos que nunca se arreglaran.

Vivimos en la flotante ciudad Alfa-39. Una ciudad llena de tecnología, edificios enormes y demasiados centros comerciales, era mi lugar preferido, no cambiaría mi estancia aquí por ir a la aldea. Comíamos puros vegetales, somos vegetarianos, no hay mejor alimento que el que nosotros consumímos, puesto que esta libre de contaminantes.

Nosotros somos un grupo rebelde, fuimos exiliados de la aldea por intentar derrocar al quinto Hokage Orochimaru.

Mi nombre es Hinata, tengo 18 años. Mis padres son Azuma y Kurenai. Mi madre, es la gerente general de la empresa internacional FLAX. FLAX es la empresa que genera la mayor parte del comercio en nuestra ciudad. FLAX es la encargada de distribuir y crear las nuevas tecnologías. Tienen a los mejores trabajando ahí. Mi padre por otro lado, trabaja en el hospital. Es el doctor en jefe de infectodología. Él quería que yo estudiara lo mismo que el, ¿que se creía? Yo no tengo estomago para ese tipo de trabajo. En cambio, el trabajo de mi madre era interesante, me gustaba acompañarla en el día de convivencia madre e hija, padre e hijo. Mi hermano Neji, tiene 17 años, es un año más pequeño que yo. Él es el heredero de mi padre, puesto que acepto seguir el ejemplo de su orgulloso padre.

La familia de Sakura, su padre y madre trabajan en el hospital junto con mi padre. Ambos eran excelentes doctores. Mi padre hablaba maravillas de ellos. Lastima que al igual que él, no le dedicaban suficiente tiempo a su hija. Sakura no tenía hermanos y a sus amigos nos mantenía lo suficiente lejos de ella como se pudiera. Ella es algo tímida, aparte de nunca hablaba sobre lo que le pasaba, sufría ella sola sus males.

Mi madre me solía decir cuando estaba triste, que si compartía mis tristezas estas se harían menos, ya que se dividían en dos.

Sakura era mi mejor amiga, aunque nunca me contara nada. Quería creer que algún día ella me llegaría a tener confianza.

La ciudad de Alfa-39 es un semi-planetoede creado por FLAX para los rebeldes. Mi madre estuvo a cargo del proyecto. Su mente maestra, Kakashi, fue el que construyo los planos de nuestra amada ciudad.

Kakashi era el mejor amigo de mi madre y yo lo quería mucho. Él estaba casado con Anko, la encargada de decoraciones de interiores, de la cadena de casas Eco-House. Tienen dos hijos, Sasuke y Naruto. Ambos iban en mi salón. Sasuke es el mejor de la clase, él era el novio de Sakura. Era tan perfecto ese chico, ¿Por qué habrán terminado? Cualquiera podía percibir que ambos se gustaban, entonces ¿Por qué?

En cambio Naruto es distraído, nunca pone atención en clase y a pesar de eso tiene el segundo lugar en aprovechamiento, empatado claro con Sakura y yo. Sasuke y Naruto son hermosos. Tienen una cara de ángel. Son los chicos más populares de la escuela. Ellos siempre se la pasan peleando y compitiendo por todo.

Había cierta rivalidad entre nosotros 3. Sakura no participaba, ella amaba a Sasuke y contra él no podía competir; por otro lado yo era su mejor amiga y hasta ahorita no se había rebelado en contra mía, lo que me alegra por que no me gustaría tener que hacerle daño.

* * *

Este capitulo fue de presentación o algo asi jejeje espero que les axa gustado asta pronto y que tengan un muy buen dia.


	2. Accidentes del amor

Wuolaz!!!! ps aki ando dejando el segundo cap de mi historia ficticia fuera de lugar xD jejej.... espero q les guste ^^... etto.. antes de que se me olvide muxas grax a Arcangel Guerrero jejeje me hizo ver un par de errores que cometi xD bueno.. amixo tienes razon, al poner los character era hinata en lugar de ino... anque inicialmente era ino xD... también mi historia a cambiado un poco de rumbo, el segundo character no es naruto si no kiba... ya sabras de que hablo al leer este cap xD... espero q les guste.... xaop1!!!!

* * *

Era viernes en la tarde, acabábamos de salir de clases. Sakura me pidió que la acompañara al Center Mall, la mejor plaza comercial en toda Alfa-39.

Llegamos al Center Mall, sabíamos que teníamos que dejar nuestras mochilas, así que nos dispusimos a ir a paquetería cuando Sakura se tropezó con un apuesto chico. Este la ayudo a levantarse.

-discúlpame no te vi chica (con una voz armónicamente genial).

Sakura estaba atarantada por la caída que no le contesto absolutamente nada. Corrí a incorporarme con Sakura.

-¿estas bien amiga? (Estaba preocupada por ella)

Sakura solo movió la cabeza en aprobación.

-gracias por ayudarla (me dirigí al apuesto chico)

-no tienes que agradecer, e sido yo quien lastimo a tu amiga (se disculpo nuevamente)

-no te e visto aquí nunca, ¿Quién eres? (tenía una enorme curiosidad por saber quien era el principie encantado que había salvado a mi desdichada amiga)

-tienes razón, no soy de este rumbo (me especifico) vengo de la aldea.

Mis ojos se abrieron totalmente. Venía de la aldea, ¿a que venia el aquí?

-perdona mi descortesía pero ¿Qué haces aquí? (tenía curiosidad y a la vez preocupación. No era algo bueno que alguien que provenia de la aldea estuviera en Alfa-39)

-estoy de paseo. Había escuchado muchas cosas sobre esta ciudad y la verdad es que no hay nada como estar aquí para saber realmente como es (estaba lleno de ilusión mientras contestaba a mi pregunta. Asta podría decir que se estaba proyectando en un futuro astral)

Sakura me galoneo para que empezara a caminar.

-ya voy Sakura, me voy espero que te guste la ciudad. (Me despedí de él con el movimiento de mi mano)

-me llamo Kiba Inuzuka (grito lo suficientemente alta para que lo escuchara) ¿tu como te llamas?

-soy Hinata Hyuga (tenía una sonrisa enorme) y ella es Sakura Haruno (estaba señalándola)

Kiba sonrío al escuchar nuestros nombres.

Entramos a la Mall y a los primeritos que vimos fueron a Naruto y Sasuke.

Naruto se acerco a nostras gritando

–hola Sakura, Hinata (sonreía como si nos estuviera estado esperando)

-hola Naruto (Sakura de verdad no tenía ganas ni de hablar, su voz estaba toda apagada y sin ánimos de decir siquiera un hola, ella solo movió la cabeza) Sakura dice que hola (Sakura en esos momentos parecía un muerto pero en vida)

-vengan tienen que estar presentes (Naruto nos indico un lugar donde había una enorme multitud de gente)

-esto veras Naruto no podemos (Sakura me miraba enfadada por detenerme tanto en el camino) Sakura necesita comprar algo urgentemente (me disculpe, aunque yo de verdad quería ver que pasaría en ese lugar)

-esta bien será entonces la próxima ves (se despidió)

A Sasuke no le gusto la idea de que no nos quedáramos, se le veía algo enfadado con Naruto por invitarnos.

-Sakura, ¿esta bien que actúes de esa manera con tus amigos? (estaba preocupada por ella, desde que había terminado con Sasuke ella era fría con todo el mundo. Se aisló de todo el mundo)

-¿tu que sabes de eso? (no podía creerlo Sakura me había hablado tan fría, que por un momento sentí que mi cuerpo se congelo como si llevara horas parada en Alaska)

No quería contestarle, sabía que mi actitud iba hacer déspota y muy agresiva. Pero como no iba hacer de esa manera, ¿después de la forma en la que me contesto?

Seguimos caminando por toda la Mall. No veía que Sakura se interesara por algo en particular, miraba un objeto, después de unos 3 minutos cambiaba a otro y así se fue por toda la Mall.

Estaba extremadamente cansada. Estaba bien que fuera su amiga pero ¿hacerme caminar por toda la Mall sin comprar absolutamente nada? Eso si que era profanar con mi singular rutina diaria.

-Sakura estoy cansada ¿ya nos vamos? (estaba tirada en el piso)

-Si por mi no hay problema (como podía decir eso. Por ella yo estaba aquí. Tenía una sensación de enojo incontrolable, recobre la calma y suspire profundo)

-se me acaba de ocurrir algo (mi mente empezó a trabajar tan rápido como trabaja la maquina de un tren) ven vamos o no egaremos a ver el final (me la lleve a donde estaban Naruto y Sasuke)

Naruto y Sasuke estaban dando una presentación de aeropatinaje. ¿Ellos podían hacer todo? Me preguntaba muy afondo de mi. Eran sorprendentes, sus trucos, su destreza, la belleza que desprendían al hacer cada movimiento. Cuando la mirada de Sasuke se cruzo con la de Sakura este se estrello contra una de las vigas que sostenían al Center Mall.

Sasuke callo de la aeropatineta, Naruto alcanzo a rescatar a su inconciente hermano de una muy dolorosa caída.

Podía percibir la preocupación de Sakura por querer saber como estaba su amado, pero no se atrevía a ir donde este yacía. En una ciudad con tanta tecnología era de esperarse que los paramédicos llegaran súper rápido. Y así fue, llegaron en menos de 5 minutos. Levantaron a Sasuke en una camilla FloElec.

Estas camillas fueron diseñadas por la mejor biomédica de todos los tiempos, Tsunade Katsuki.

El FloElec es una camilla eléctrica, de ahí Elec, que permite a los doctores saber la temperatura corporal, su presión, el pulso y su frecuencia respiratoria; el término Flo viene de floating, que es flotante, ya que esta camilla no necesita ser cargada por los doctores.

Lo llevaron rápidamente al hospital WiiLife, claro era el hospital donde trabajaban nuestros padres. Eso me alegraba profundamente, por que podía preguntarle a mi padre en cualquier momento por la salud de Sasuke. Algo que al parecer no le agrado a Sakura. Tenía una cara de pocos amigos, pensándolo bien, la cara de pocos amigos se la puso desde que termino con el individuo que fue a parar al hospital donde trabajaban sus padres.

-Sakura corre (jale su brazo, pero ella no se movía) Vamos Sakura!!!!

Gritaba tratando de que ella reaccionara, pero nada funcionaba, seguía ahí parada mirando asía la nada.

* * *

Aquí termina mi segundo cap ^^ spero q les axa gustado ^^ spero sus comentarios, aclaraciones, recomendaciones, disgustos, reclamos, etc.. etc.. xD jejeje q tengan un excelente dia ^^ xaop!!!!!


	3. Urgencias

**Wuola!!! ps tard xq nu tenia inspiracion y sigo iwual demo intente kontinuarla solu spero nu aberla regado xD s kuidan muxototote ^-^ xaop!!!!!**

Sakura y yo pasamos la tarde esperando en urgencias. Sasuke entro hace unas horas y no nos daban noticas sobre él. Sakura estaba muy desesperada, me costo un trabajo hacerla venir. Después de ver como Sasuke caía de la aeropatineta pude darme cuenta que él no era invencible y que su única debilidad era Sakura.

Naruto no dejaba de dar vueltas por toda la sala de espera. Era tedioso verlo de un lado a otro. A ese paso terminaría haciendo un surco.

Ahora que le prestaba más atención, Naruto no se parecía en nada a Sasuke. Naruto tiene los ojos azul celeste, podía observar las estrellas en sus ojos y cada minuto que pasaba cerca de el hacia latir a milxhora mi corazón. Su melena dorada como los rayos del sol, cada detalle de su varonil figura me hacia estremecer. Su forma de andar, tan elegante, debemos aceptar que Naruto tenía buen porte. En cambio Sasuke, su melena es oscura con destellos azulados, se podia observar la luz de las estrellas impregnada en su tentadora melena azulada. Sus ojos negros tan bellos, era difícil saber que decían sus ojos, siempre tan distantes y fríos.

Sakura se puso de pie, la atrape de su bolso

-¿A dónde vas? (estaba muy preocupada por ella)

-tengo cosas que hacer (cuando hablaba de esa forma tan fría, recordaba el frío que hacia en la aldea de la nieve en Alaska)

Sakura volteo y nuevamente volvió a toparse con aquel chico de la Mall. No podía creer lo que mis ojitos blanquecinos veían, era tan sensual. Llevaba una correa en su mano derecha, me preguntaba que era.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? (Estaba sorprendido. Yo me preguntaba lo mismo, ¿qué hacia el hay?)

-venimos a ver a nuestro amigo que esta en urgencias (salio lo mas natural que pude ya que, con el simple hecho de verlo me ponia nerviosa, despues de un rato comenzaba a tartamudear y a decir incoherencias)

-el chico de la aeropatineta ¿no? (era obvio que supiera, el estaba en la Mall cuando paso todo)

-si (pensaba preguntarle como sabia pero se me hizo una pregunta obviamente tonta) ¿tu que haces aqui?

-vengo a visitar a los niños que estan en pediatria (kyaa!!!!! era tan adorable, su lado sensible era tan kya!!!! _)

-eres bien tierno (queria correr y ponerlo en un altar, era tan lindo *-*)

Kiba volteo a ver a Sakura que estaba como ida, despues a mi, luego a Naruto y finalmente regreso a mi.

-voy con los niños (su sonrisa era perfecta *-*) imagino que han de estar ocupados ahorita (se acerco al elevador) te vere despues Hinata (ahh!!!! me habia invitado a salir, o eso pense. No caia desmayada por que estaba sentada)

Me quede ananodada no podia ni decir adios. Sakura me pellisco, para cuando reaccione el ya se habia ido.

Pasamos la noche en urgencias. Senti que mis parpados pesaban asta llegar al punto de no saber que paso despues.

**Aqui esta jajaja **

** me pregunto si soy yo la del problema con las cosas del amor**

** por que todos los hombres son cortados con la misma tijera¿? gumgum :(**


	4. Recuerdos que hieren

**Wuolaz ^-^ este cap. va con canción jajaja xD "november rain"- ****guns 'N' roses**

Cuando Hinata se durmió, Sakura salió corriendo del hospital.

-No soporto ni un minuto más aquí (se digo a si misma).

Sakura odiaba ese lugar, puesto que ella creía que le había robado a sus padres.

No podía creer que Sasuke se hubiera caído de esa manera, cuando había practicado mucho para esa actuación.

Cuando Sakura llego a su enorme casa, entro apresuradamente a su habitación. Trunco la puerta y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Se escuchaba una tenue melodía a lo lejos. Sakura dejo de sollozar para tratar de adivinar que canción era, pero no la reconocía. Mientras la escuchaba, lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus esmeraldados ojos.

-NO (gritaba desconsoladamente) POR QUE LE AMO¿? (agarraba fuertemente el almohadón que tenia en las manos mientras recordaba lo ocurrido)

""Estaban en a las afueras de la escuela, Sasuke la esperaba a la salida.

Sakura y Hinata salían del instituto platicando amenamente cuando…

-Hola Sakura (les saludo Sasuke algo nervioso) Hinata me permites hablar con Sakura un minuto a solas¿?

-etto jajaja recordé que tengo algo que hacer (era una total mentira pero no hay nada peor que hacer un mal tercio por lo que mejor les dejo hablar solos sin preocuparse de que ella estaba esperándoles)

Cuando Hinata les dejo a solas Sasuke le invito a tomar un café. Sakura acepto gustosa.

Sasuke era el chico del que había estado enamorada desde hace mucho tiempo y que ahora el le invitara a tomar algo era un grandioso progreso en su "futura relación" como le llamaba Sakura.

Llegaron a la cafetería a la que solían ir Sasuke y Naruto.

Sasuke pidió dos capuchinos italianos. Sakura le miraba anonadada, su corazón latía extremadamente rápido. La vos de Sasuke era tan fría, pero a la ves muy tierna.

-Sasuke (jugaba con sus manos, era el modo en que se sabia que se encontraba nerviosa) etto veras (además de darle vueltas al asunto xD)

-Sakura te ves tan linda cuando estas nerviosa (sonrió *-* que divino era cuando sonreía *-*)

Sakura se sonrojo automáticamente, como si le hubieran echado encima pintura roja.

-Sakura (Sasuke la miraba profundamente a sus ojos) quiero pedirte que (pauso, acercándose más a Sakura) que si te gustaría salir conmigo ¿?

Sakura quedo completamente inmóvil.

Sasuke le había pedido que saliera con él. Estaba tan feliz, tan contenta que se abalanzo asía él y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Siii sii quiero salir contigo (repentinamente Sasuke la beso y Sakura correspondió a ese primer beso)""

-ERA UNA ILUSION (se decía la actual Sakura llorando y desgarrándose por dentro) TODO FUE UNA VIL Y DOLOROSA ILUSION (se repetía una y otra ves, mientras sus lagrimas caían por sus mejillas y continuaba recordando)

""Esta ves la esperaba un Sasuke completamente diferente a los otros días.

Un aura de desdicha lo invadía y denotaba el final de algo que podría haber sido una vida feliz, para ambos.

-Sakura (su vos fría llena de tristeza y dolor, impacto a Sakura dejándola paralizada)

Sakura lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a la cafetería de siempre.

-Qué tienes Sasuke¿? (su vos preocupada hiso que dudara por un momento lo que planeaba hacer) Sasuke respóndeme (lo agarro de los hombros y lo zangoloteo) que te pasa¿?

-Sakura (la abrazo) será mejor que terminemos

Sus palabras llegaron hasta lo más profundo del corazón de Sakura y un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos)

-Por qué¿? (empezó a gritar desconsolada) por qué Sasuke¿? (se deshizo de su abrazo y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho)

-Lo siento Sakura (y eso fue lo único que digo antes de irse de aquel lugar, dejando sola a Sakura)""

-POR QUE¿? (se volvía a repetir una y otra ves) POR QUE ME DEJO EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE MAS NECESITABA DE EL¿? (Sakura arrancaba cada una de las lagrimas que sus ojos sacaban) CREI QUE HABIA ENTENDIDO QUE NO DEBIA LLORAR POR EL (continuaba llorando desconsoladamente)


	5. Tristeza, remordimiento y felicidad

**wuolis!!!!!!!! jajaja buii ps aki trage un new kp *-* q m gusto jajaja xD spero q les gust a ustds ^^ spro sus komen ^^**

Acababa de llegar del hospital, los padres de Sasuke habían hablado con el medico que atendía a su hijo. Este les había dado buenas noticias, Sasuke saldría del hospital en menos de 1 semana.

Yo tenía ganas de avisarle a Sakura, pero desde hace 2 días no contestaba a mis llamadas.

(Fruncí el seño) que le pasaba, que se creía (pensaba para mis adentros).

Yo de verdad creía que ella lo amaba y muy en el fondo de mi, tenía la esperanza de que se reconciliarían. Pero no, Sakura tenía que irse del hospital y desaparecer como si estuviese hecha de polvo y una fuerte ventisca se la hubiera llevado.

La voz de mi papá me saco de mis cavilaciones.

El estaba en la sala y podía escucharlo claramente desde el umbral de la entrada.

-Ya llegue!!!! (dije enérgicamente)

-Tu mamá esta en la cocina Hinata (contesto mi papá)

Camine asta la sala, lo abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Si ya voy (cuando mi padre decía "… esta en la cocina tu mamá…" era señal de que quería que la ayudara)

Mi mamá es muy terca, no pide ayuda al menos de que se la ofrezcas y eso cuando ya no puede más.

Mi mamá es súper creativa y es una grandiosa administradora, siempre buscando aumentar las ventas de FLAX; pero cocinando nada más no daba ni una.

Mientras me encaminaba a mi objetivo, alcance a escuchar que mi padre decía:

-… Shizune no te preocupes, Sakura estará bien… (Que ¿? Que le había pasado a Sakura ¿?)

Me invadió una ola de pánico, yo pensaba que Sakura no me quería contestar, nunca imagine que tal vez a Sakura le había ocurrido algo…

Ohh!! Dios que egoísta soy (me decía a mi misma)

-Dale tiempo Shizune, esta en su adolescencia, se toma las cosas muy apecho… (ahh!!! De que estarán hablando ¿?)

-Hinata… te encuentras bien ¿? (mi mamá se había acercado a mi)

-Ehh ¿? (los labios me temblaban y seguramente la expresión de mi cara asusto más a mi mamá)

-Cariño… reacciona (me abrazo fuertemente y mis lagrimas comenzaron a descender a cantaros)

-… algo le paso a Sakura (decía entre sollozos) y yo he estado pensando que ella era la egoísta (apreté los puños fuertemente) yo fui la egoísta…

Mi padre se acerco y nos abrazo a ambas.

-Hinata… (su voz tan dulce y cálida me tranquilizo) Sakura esta bien, esta pasando por un momento depresivo, se le han juntado muchas cosas…

-Ella nunca me cuenta nada (seguía sollozando) quiero ayudarla, pero como ayudas a alguien que no quiere ser ayudada ¿?

-De la misma forma que has ayudado a tu madre, todo este tiempo (mi padre sonrió) bien comamos juntos (nos invito a pasar a la mesa)

Mi madre nos reprendió con la mirada, mi padre y yo nos reímos juntos y después mi madre nos acompaño.

-Neji baja a comer (le llamó mi madre)

Comimos todos juntos, entre risas y una conversación amena.

Me preguntaba si Sakura tendría este tipo de charlas en su casa.

Me levante de la mesa y agradecí la comida. Levante mi plato y lo lave.

-Saldré un momento (grite desde el umbral de la entrada)

-Muy bien cariño (contesto mi madre) regresa temprano.

Tome mi chamarra y salí de la casa.

Caminada sin rumbo fijo, veía caras nuevas, saludaba a los que me conocían. Mi mirada perdida iba de rostro en rostro, mientras mi pensamiento estaba en dos cosas:

En Sakura… y en él.

De Sakura, era razonable que estuviera pensando en ella, me sentía tremendamente egoísta por levantarle falsos y al mismo tiempo me sentía decepcionada.

Iruka y Shizune eran estupendos doctores, yo imaginada la familia de Sakura un poco más como la mía. Ahora entiendo el porque de su distanciamiento, el porque nunca pide ayuda… ella… siempre ha estado SOLA... ha tenido que hacer todo de la misma forma… SOLA.

Por que no lo vi así antes ¿? Por que asta ahora me doy cuenta de ese pequeño muro que evita que Sakura confié en los demás ¿? Por que Iruka y Shizune habían dejado que la depresión de Sakura avanzara asta este punto ¿?

Yo no puedo reprocharles nada, ambos trabajan duro por ella… y si Sakura era en su casa como es con nosotros, es entendible que sus padres nunca se dieran cuenta de lo que le acontecía. Pero, no ven que lo que ella más necesita es a ellos ¿?

Supongo que es difícil ser padres, los míos trabajan la mayor parte del tiempo. A mi padre no lo veo muy seguido, mi madre llega tarde del trabajo y cansada. Neji y yo evitamos causarles más problemas, aunque… a veces, cuando llego a casa y la encuentro sola y triste, me pregunto… si realmente vale la pena gastar todo el tiempo buscando que tu familia siempre este bien ¿? Que nunca les falte nada… aunque por lograr ese objetivo descuide a su familia, a esa familia que quiere que siempre este bien…

Es una paradoja muy frecuente y que se algún día pasare por ella.

Y aquí es donde entra él.

Todo el día esta en mi cabeza, aunque no le he vuelto a ver desde ese día en el hospital.

Realmente debo ser muy tonta, solo hablamos dos veces y no fue una platica más allá de un Hola y un Adiós.

Quiero verlo, quiero tener una platica real con él (cerré los ojos y suspire hondamente, cuando el ladrido de un perro me saco de mi ensimismamiento)

Baje la mirada y vi un hermoso perro blanco.

-Que hermoso estas (le decía mientras acariciaba su lomo y su cabeza) te perdiste ¿ (busque con la mirada al que pudiera ser su dueño, asta que mis ojos se quedaron atónitos en un punto fijo, no podía creer lo que veía… era él… realmente era él. Tenía poder de invocación xD)

Estaba ahí, de pie frente a mí. Tenía una playera blanca, una chaqueta café oscuro, unos jeans deslavados que se le veían terriblemente bien y unos tenis café oscuro, pero un oscuro más claro que el de la chaqueta.

En su mano traía la misma correo que llevaba aquella vez que lo vi en el hospital.

-No se perdió (contesto con una leve sonrisa de lado, que a completo a ese ser perfecto que se encontraba frente a mi) se llama Akamaru…

-Estas hermoso Akamaru (al parecer me entendió por que me lengüeteo toda la mano)

-Le agradaste (me dijo como en un susurro)

-jejeje si verdad (le sonreí torpemente)

-Te gustaría… acompañarnos ¿? (se había puesto algo nervioso y al igual que anteriormente me dio la impresión de que a Akamaru le había gustado lo que escuchaba… o entendía)

-Yo… (no me dejo terminar cuando dijo)

-Esta bien si no puedes (su rostro se entristeció y su vos se corto un poco)

-No… no es eso, si puedo y me gustaría… (el color había subido a mi cara… las palabras ya no me salían. Me moría de pena. Las palabras comenzaron a chocar unas con otras y me apene a un más. Kiba lo noto y tomo eso como un sí)

Extendió su mano asía mi, invitándome a tomarla. Mi mano temblorosamente alcanzo la suya, la tomo tiernamente y así nos fuimos, caminando tomados de la mano y Akamaru enfrente de nosotros.

No podía evitar estar nerviosa, él solo hecho de tenerlo a mi lado… tan cerca, alteraba todo mi sistema… cómo podía hacerlo ¿? Deseaba saber, pero en este momento, lo único que quería era estar así, con él… por mucho tiempo.

**que les parecio¿? ^^ q les vaia bn jejeje ^^**

**sobri grcia. plimix maria!!!!! las qlo muuuxot1!!!**

**xaop1!!! ^^  
**


	6. Mi propia obra

**wuolis!!!!! ^^ aki sta mi siguient kp **

**tard xq la uni D: m trae wuelta lok D: esu y reprob mi examen d nomnclatura :'( dmo jejej**

**s q m ira mjor en el q sigue *-* xD spro q ls gust est kp *-* en lo prsonal**

**m kosto muxo D: dmo m qdo lindu *-* (eso creo io xD) spru sus opinions!!!**

**q ls vaia supr bn ^^ xaop!!!!  
**

Como, el día que había empezado como el peor de todos, se había convertido en el más maravilloso y hermoso ¿?

Su cálida mano tomando la mía con tanta delicadeza como si se fuera a romper. Me invadía una ola de emociones, no sabía que decir, ni que hacer.

El saberlo a mi lado, el respirar su deliciosa y embriagante loción, hacían que mis sentidos funcionaran de una forma completamente irracional.

Si mis ojos no me mentían, con él sucedía lo mismo. Podía notar su nerviosismo, su perfecto rostro era barnizado con pequeños toques rojizos sobre sus mejillas.

Estábamos en la escena más perfecta para una hermosa escena de amor. Habíamos dejado las casas atrás cuando enormes arboles comenzaron a rodearnos. Lindas flores se encontraban a los pies de los mismos, cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya habíamos entrado a un pequeño parque de ensueño.

Pequeñas ardillas, coloridos pajaritos revoloteaban de un lado a otro. El armónico cantar de los jilgueros terminaba cerrando el acto perfecto gamas antes escrito por famosos dramaturgos.

De ves en cuando se acercaba algún animalito en un intento de reconocimiento, les estaría mintiendo si les dijera que el reconocimiento fue fallido. Al parecer Kiba no nada más tenía un encanto para atraer la atención de las personas que le rodeaban, si no también para atraer la de los animalitos curiosos.

Esa linda ardillita, que hasta hace unos segundos andaba de forma cautelosa, al acercarse a él, su andar se volvió natural, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que no le haríamos nada.

Subió hasta su hombro, parecía como si hubiese escalado una gran montaña y ahora mirase lo que le rodeaba desde ella. Esa ardillita tenía mucha suerte, ha estado mucho más cerca de él de lo que yo lo había estado.

La ardillita descendió, se acerco a mí. Imagine que sucedería lo mismo que con Kiba, valla desilusión me di cuando la ardillita simplemente se dio media vuelta y fue tras Akamaru.

Kiba me miraba con sus lindos ojos, acerco su mano hacia mi cara, mientras por mi cabeza pasaron millones de posibles escenas consecuentes de aquel movimiento suyo. El color subió a mis mejillas, él noto ese cambio y dudo su próximo movimiento. Esbozo una radiante sonrisa, su mano se deslizo por detrás de mi oreja. Puso frente a mi su mano cerrada y cuando me la mostro, había una avellana en ella.

El sonrojo en mi rostro aumento y él volvió a sonreírme.

Me sentía tan bitch al pensar que un chico como él besaría a una chica así de buenas a primeras cuando lo único que conoce de esa chica es su nombre.

Kiba solo me sonreía, mi pensamiento me decía: "corre… corre…" pero no podía hacerlo, ya le había dado una impresión negativa de mi, si salía corriendo, seguramente él nunca me invitaría a salir nuevamente, pero… todo era mejor que estar ahí, estaba tan apenada.

Di un paso hacía atrás pero en ese momento, él me tomo por la cintura acortando la poca distancia que se había formado entre nosotros.

-Me gustas Hinata (su aliento achocolatado atonto mis pensamientos)

Sus labios se acercaron a los míos y suavemente les robo el mejor beso que nunca antes habían tenido.

Me miro con ternura y fue cuando pude entender que el también había sentido ese _click_ desde el primer momento en que nos vimos.

-Desde hace un momento quería hacerlo (me sonrió) pero los besos robados nunca se olvidan…

-En… tonces (lo mire reprobatoriamente) si pensabas hacerlo antes verdad ¿?

-jejeje (deslizo su mano derecha tras su cabeza y una sonrisa traviesa se escapo de sus labios) etto… si, pero te diste cuenta (golpee su pecho antes de que continuara)

-Por un momento creí que tu eras diferente (el no esquivaba ninguno de mis golpes ni contradecía lo que el decía) igual y a todas las chicas desconocidas que te encuentras por la calle les dices que te gustan y las besas espontáneamente… (me abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho)

-Quién dice que tu eres desconocida para mi ¿? (su voz se escuchaba triste, me hiso sentir culpable de lo que le había dicho)

-Y no lo soy ¿? (todo él desprendía un dulce olor. Pude identificar la misma loción que usaba Naruto, Minotauro si no estaba equivocada. Ahh!!! Su aliento achocolatado y esa loción, me volvían loca. No tanto esa magistral combinación, él me idiotizaba completamente)

-Por supuesto que no (la firmeza con que lo decía, me hiso comenzar a dudar. Lo había visto en alguna otra parte antes y no le recordaba ¿?) Por mucho tiempo te he anhelado, te he esperado, te he soñado… (buscaba algún gesto en su rostro que me digiera que todo lo que me decía eran palabras vacías, palabras dichas al aire, palabras que se decían sin pensar) te sonara extraño… apenas te he visto tres veces… y se que daría la vida por ti (sus ojos me pedían que le creyera, me decían que él no mentía, que de verdad lo sentía)

-Si... es raro (el color subió a mis mejillas) hoy todo lo que nos digamos sonara raro... (la garganta se me cerro y las siguientes palabras chocaron unas contra otras en un intento de salir todas primero) yo también lo llegue a sentir (me miro de soslayo y su mirada había cambiado, percibí tristeza en ella, donde antes había percibido todo lo contrario)

-Llegue… (repitió esa palabra letra por letra, arrastrando cada una de ellas y aquella tristeza de su mirar fue confirmado en su voz)

Sentí como sus manos me fueron dejando poco apoco y mi corazón era estrujado al mismo tiempo que estas se alejaban de mí.

-No lo dije por que ya no lo sienta (mis ojos se quedaron fijos en sus tenis) pensé que tal ves tu no sentías lo mismo por mi, quería ahórrame un… (él levanto mi rostro y mis ojos se encontraron con los de él)

-Un dolor, una tristeza, un sufrimiento innecesario (a completo de muchas formas mi frase) y que crees que sentía yo ¿? (su voz, sus ojos, me partían el alma)

-Kiba… lo siento (lagrimas caían cual cascada por mis mejillas) tu vienes de la aldea, que será de mi cuando te vallas ¿? (me abrazo y en un susurro me contesto)

-Si tu me lo pidieras… yo me quedaría (busque su mirada y una radiante sonrisa fue lo que recibí a cambio)

-No me dejes (fue lo único que pude decirle. Recargue mi cabeza sobre su pecho)

Me sentía a salvo entre sus brazos, me sentía protegida.

-No lo hare (me abrazo más fuerte) te gustaría ser… mi novia ¿? (no pude contestar nada. Mi mirada estaba fija en sus ojos y mis labios no correspondían a lo que mi cabeza les ordenaba) tal ves creas que es demasiado rápido… pero podemos conocernos con el tiempo (su mirada tierna, su exquisito aroma y sus palabras entraban como melodías por mis sentidos y estos los recibían tan gratamente) no tienes que contestar ahora… (me alejo un poco de él) te espero mañana en la Mall (nunca antes había visto a alguien sonreír tanto, con él, cada ves que miraba su rostro me dedicaba la más brillante y espectacular sonrisa. Cada ves que la veía, todo mi interior se derretía) a las 11:00 am esta bien ¿?

-Aja (dentro de mí idiotizamiento fue lo único que le pude contestar)

Llamo a Akamaru, mientras este se acercaba a donde nos encontrábamos, Kiba me dio un dulce beso; suave, lento, sin pretender algo más que eso, un segundo beso perfecto.

Le mire alejarse, cuando ya no le podía ver, comencé mi camino de regreso a casa.

Mi cabeza se encontraba flotando en otro espacio. Nuevamente veía caras conocidas, a las cuales saludaba y caras desconocidas a las cuales solo les dirigía una sonrisita. Quien diría que terminaría enamorada de un completo desconocido. De un desconocido que movía todo dentro de mi. Un desconocido tan perfecto.

Si, así de maravilloso era estar enamorada, por que las parejas no duraban mucho ¿? Por que los matrimonios se rompían al cabo de algún tiempo ¿?

Había olvidado por completo lo de Sakura, no era que no quisiera recordarle, simplemente no quería arruinar ese recuerdo, no quería terminar con la felicidad que me había causado verle a él.

Llegue al umbral de la casa, anuncie mi llegada y no recibí ninguna respuesta. Deje mi abrigo en el respaldo del sillón y vi a Neji durmiendo en el.

Avance sigilosamente a la cocina y vi una pequeña notita que decía:

"_Hinata, Neji, papá y yo saldremos un momento._

_No nos esperen para cenar._

_Los ama Kurenai & Azuma"_

Se habían ido. Ellos no acostumbraban a irse, me dio mucha alegría por ellos, necesitaban un tiempo para ellos solos.

Subí a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me recosté en la cama. Este día había sido maravilloso.

Aunque era temprano, los parpados me pesaban tanto que llego un momento donde ya no pude más. Me deje llevar por las suaves nubes y la dulce melodía de Orfeo, cayendo en un profundo sueño.


	7. Una nueva batalla

**wuolis!!!!!! ^^ aki les traigo el siguiente kp. **

**este esta contado por Kurenai :) **

**spero q ls gust *-* xq aki empieza lo realment interesant**

**ia dejando atras tanta miel xD pada komnzar kon otras problematiks d las sociedads**

**xD spro sus komntarios D: xq toi algu dudosa xfas **

**denm sus opinions *-* **

**ste kp sta dedikdo a: laakatoo ^^ muxisimas grax x sguir mi fic :) spro q t gust st kp ^^**

**tambn para pao malfoy cullen uchiha tkmuxot sobri!!!! ^^, a mi prima angelita dl mal,**

**a Izumi-chan jajaja seee io amu a kiba *-* jajaj wueno spro ls gust xiks ^^ xaop!!!! ^^**

Habíamos sido llamados Azuma y yo con suma urgencia, al parecer algo no andaba bien, y esto comenzaba a preocuparnos.

Tsunade había llamado a todos aquellos, que en nuestra juventud, habíamos participado en la revuelta contra Orochimaru.

Azuma y yo, les habíamos dejado una nota a nuestros hijos para que no se preocuparan, claro sin decirles nada acerca de nuestras sospechas.

Ellos habían vivido años sin saber que tenían descendencia shinobi, y que ahora probablemente algunos de ellos serian llamados para despertarles ese gran poder que llevaban dentro.

Pero eso era algo que tenia que hacer Tsunade, por que ella para nosotros era nuestra verdadera hokage, y por que ella había pedido que se mantuviera en secreto.

Cuando Azuma y yo llegamos, algunos ya estaban presentes. En la entrada nos encontramos con Kakashi y Anko que estaban igual de alterados que nosotros.

-Piensan contarles a Hinata y a Neji ¿? (pregunto Anko por lo bajo)

-No sabemos (conteste preocupada. Azuma me abrazo como si quisiese con sus brazos quitarme esta angustia que me invadía)

-Hinata y Neji no nos lo perdonarían (continuo Azuma)

-Estamos igual (replico Kakashi) Naruto y Sasuke son tercos. Querrán participar aunque Tsunade no se los pida (Kakashi puso su mano sobre su sien y con gesto de preocupación continuo) aunque les digamos que no, ellos terminaran llendo… me preocupa que algo les llegase a pasar en sus arrebatos… (Anko le dio un beso, como pidiéndole que se calmara)

Tsunade pidió orden en la sala y nosotros cuatro nos encaminamos a tomar nuestros asientos.

-Estamos en un gran peligro (dijo Tsunade con una voz fuerte que lleno el salón donde estábamos) nuestro enemigo a estado entre nosotros por semanas y nadie lo ha detectado (se le veía realmente preocupada y enojada)

Como era posible que entraran a Alfa-39 sin ser detectados ¿? Con tantas medidas de seguridad que se habían estado tomando desde ya hace bastante tiempo.

-Han infiltrado información de suma importancia (golpeo la mesa con fuerza causando un fuerte estruendo)

-Se han detectado que son dos personas que provienen de la Aldea (le robo la palabra Gai a Tsunade)

-Si ya las han identificado, Qué hacemos aquí ¿? (se adelanto Yamato a preguntar)

-Nos van a atacar, no podemos esperar a que eso pase (le respondió Tsunade tranquilamente)

-Somos muy pocos Tsunade (reprocho Kakashi) nos aniquilaran en un dos por tres.

-A continuación les leeré la lista de los que serán despertados (continuo Tsunade en forma de respuesta a Kakashi y a todos aquellos que se preguntaran lo mismo) Tenten, Lee, Neji, Hinata… (Azuma tomo mi mano al oír los nombres de nuestros hijos, eso quería decir que teníamos que decirles parte de la historia. Podía sentir su apoyo, pero no podría soportar el hecho de que mis hijos serían expuestos a un gran peligro, mientras tanto Tsunade continuó con la larga lista)- Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sasuke y Naruto… (Kakashi abraso a Anko y le dijo algo al oído que pareció tranquilizarla. Una ves Tsunade termino de leer la lista dijo) esos serían los reclutados (todos eran hijos de los shinobi que habíamos peleado en la primera batalla)

Tsunade nos pidió discreción, que solo diéramos la mínima información a los jóvenes seleccionados, que los esperaría en su oficina mañana a primera hora. Era necesario mantener la situación en absoluto secreto, si algún civil se enterara, el pánico estaría presente en todo Alfa-39 y la situación ya estaba difícil como para complicarla más.

Terminando la reunión, Azuma y yo nos despedimos de Kakashi, Anko, Shizune e Iruka. Todos habíamos tenido un día larguísimo y este todavía no terminaba. Cómo les diría a mis hijos que son shinobis y qué tendrán que despertar sus poderes lo más rápido que les sea posible ¿?

Llegamos a nuestra casa y vimos a Neji acostado en el sofá. Azuma lo cargo y lo llevo a su habitación, le mire desde el marco de la puerta, iba a ser difícil contarles la verdad. Realmente los quería como si fuesen mis hijos, seguramente no les caería de mucha gracia, o al menos si yo estuviera en su lugar, sería algo que no perdonaría nunca.

Azuma y yo salimos de la habitación de Neji y nos dirigimos a la de Hinata. Supusimos que estaba dormida por lo que pusimos todo nuestro esfuerzo en no hacer mucho ruido, era fácil para nosotros puesto que éramos shinobis, y en misiones pasadas habíamos robado información que se encontraba con muchísima vigilancia; pero por algún motivo, esta fue la única vez donde metimos la pata. Hinata tenía pequeñas campanillas tras la puerta y cuando la abrimos estas comenzaron a sonar y ella abrió lentamente los ojos asta que nos vio ahí, parados frente a ella. Salto de la cama y nos abrazo.

-Ya tan rápido regresaron ¿? (nos miraba algo incrédula)

-Si amor (le contesto Azuma revolviéndole la cabellera con su enorme mano) pensabas que tardaríamos más ¿?

-Pensaba que… (se callo de golpe)

-Cariño (la tome de sus mejillas) que estabas pensando que hacíamos ¿? (la mire inquisitoriamente)

-Nada madre (su rostro se había puesto rojo) que podría pensar que estarían haciendo ¿? (y comenzó a tartamudear, señales de que estaba nerviosa)

Azuma y yo nos miramos el uno al otro y después a nuestra hija y nos comenzamos a reír. Hinata se enojo un poco y después nos tomo de las manos y nos llevo al comedor. Azuma y yo nos quedamos boquiabiertos.

-Dónde estaban ¿? (nos pregunto enojada)

-No sabia que los patos ahora le tiran a las escopetas… o tu si amor ¿? (le pregunte a Azuma irónicamente)

-Ya madre (levanto la voz)

-Hinata no nos levantes la voz (le respondí autoritariamente)

-Si no estaban ustedes dos compartiendo un momento… para ustedes (su voz iba de enojada a apenada y luego a preocupada) dónde estaban ¿? Ustedes no suelen salir así por que sí, y menos sin llevarnos, al menos que… le paso algo a Sasuke ¿? (su voz preocupada nos hiso sentir culpables, le hubiéramos seguido el juego antes, y hubiéramos dejado que su… mente que yo creía pura, se hiciera ideas erróneas, para prolongar un poco más el momento en que tuviéramos que decirle toda la verdad)

-Hija… es tarde… mañana hablaremos… (le dijo Azuma con cariño. Había notado que yo no podría contestarle)

-Papá… no me dejes así (era insoportable para mí verla tan preocupada. No podía contener más las lágrimas, y estas salieron cuando menos me di cuenta) mamá (Hinata corrió a mi regazo) dime lo que sea que este pasando (al igual que yo, ella había comenzado a llorar, las lagrimas de una hija son lo único que puede destrozar el corazón de una madre, y las de Hinata no nada más destrozaban mi corazón, también lo estrujaban)


	8. Cuando la verdad sale a la luz

**wuolsi1!!!!!**

**spero q stn mui bn *-* y ps aki ls traigo otro kp **

**asi supr problmatiko jajaja xD y komo q io siento q ia**

**m dsvie dl final q tenia previamente hecho en mi kbsita jajaja xD dmo ps spero q**

**est final q stoi planeando ste mejor :) lo djare a los komen d usteds :)**

**kuidenc muxo!!! ls mandu muxos bexox!!!! xaop1!!!**

Azuma y yo nos miramos, con una mirada nos dijimos que era hora de que supiera todo o al menos lo que nos tocaba decirle.

Le pedimos que se tranquilizara. Hinata se sentó en la silla que tenia mas cerca y nos miro suplicante.

-Hija… (Azuma se sentó frente a ella y tomo sus manos tiernamente) hay algo que tenemos que contarte (pauso un momento mientras me buscaba con la mirada) pero es algo que Neji también debe de saber (y como arte de magia este apareció por detrás de nosotros)

-Me llamaban ¿? (pregunto sonriente)

-Neji no hagas eso (dije llevando mis manos a mi pecho)

-Lo siento (se disculpo con una sonrisa) Qué tenemos que saber ¿? (la curiosidad le desbordaba por los ojos)

-Toma asiento… será una platica muy larga (conteste con resignación)

Neji tomo asiento al lado de Hinata y la miro pidiéndole un adelanto pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Ustedes saben que su padre y yo peleamos en la batalla contra Orochimaru (les decía como si les estuviese leyendo un cuento de hadas antes de dormir la siesta) a nuestro lado pelearon grandes shinobis de los mejores clanes de Konoha (Neji y Hinata se voltearon a ver nuevamente al escuchar la palabra "Shinobi" por lo que creí conveniente decirles que significaba) shinobi es un sinónimo de ninja (sus rostros se vieron realmente alterados al escuchar ahora la palabra "ninja")

-Ustedes son… ninjas ¿? (preguntó Neji sorprendido ganándole la pregunta a Hinata)

-Si (aceptamos ambos y antes de continuar fuimos bombardeados por miradas furiosas y reproches de parte de ambos)

-Por qué no nos lo dijeron antes ¿? (dijeron ambos al unisonó) por que asta ahorita ¿? (se veían realmente enojados y eso que todavía no sabían todo)

-Por que no era cosa nuestra (Azuma tomó la palabra. Su voz autoritaria combinada con dulzura me relajaban inconscientemente)

-Entonces de quién ¿? (Hinata no aguantaba más, se veía decepcionada)

-De Tsunade (continúe yo)

-Osea… todos sabían ¿? (dijo aun más enojada) por que ahora nos lo dicen ¿? (su mirada nos atravesaba como pequeñas agujas)

-Por que… (prosiguió Azuma) ahora los necesitamos… ustedes no son los únicos hijos… (Pensó un largo momento para continuar con lo que estaba diciendo) todos los de su generación están pasando por lo mismo… en estos momentos… (Azuma medito sus palabras, sus ojos incomprensibles denotaban el hecho de que no comprendían nada)

-Nos necesitan ¿? (pregunto Neji)

-Después de que nos ocultaron tantas cosas ¿? (gruño Hinata furiosa)

-Qué ustedes sean shino esa cosa no quiere decir que nosotros tam… bien (le quito la palabra a Hinata)

-Entonces también somos shinobis ¿? (se sorprendió Hinata)

-Si… (dije con la voz un poco débil) ustedes son más poderosos, al igual que algunos de sus compañeros

-Por que nosotros somos más poderosos ¿? (pregunto consternado Neji)

-Somos parte de alguno de esos clanes ¿? (Hinata ponía demasiada atención a los pequeños detalles que eran importantes pero que siempre pasaban desapercibidos)

-Etto… (dije un poco dudosa) si lo son…

-Eso quiere decir… ustedes son parte de un grandioso clan (prosiguió Neji entusiasmado)

-Etto… 8y antes de poder continuar Azuma dijo)

-Recuerdan que les dijimos que peleamos junto a grandes shinobis ¿? (pregunto Azuma dándome un gran respiro)

Hinata pareció haber entendido todo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas reprimidas. Neji tardo un momento en entender la situación y con voz temblorosa pregunto

-No son nuestros padres ¿? (Neji no quería aceptarlo... su mandíbula se tenso y sus puños los cerro fuertemente)

Hinata escabullo su mano asta su hombro y Neji la hiso a un lado moviendo su hombro bruscamente.

-Neji tranquilízate (le pidió Hinata)

-Como quieres que me tranquilice ¿? (se volteo y le dijo enojadísimo) nos han estado mintiendo toda la vida (pequeñas gotas de agua se desprendieron de sus ojos) como me tranquilizo si en menos de un par de horas... me que sin padres ¿? (Azuma trato de abrazarlo para calmarlo. Neji le dio un golpe en el hombro con la mano extendida, mandándolo dos metros asía atrás)

-Azuma (grite mientras lo veía atravesando la habitación a gran velocidad)

-Neji que has hecho ¿? (pregunto Hinata asustada)

-Yo, no se (contesto Neji sorprendido y asustado también)

Fui a ver como se encontraba Azuma, cuando lo tuve cerca me dijo

-Ya están despertando (dijo mostrando el dolor que sentía en su rostro) no tardara… (lo calle poniendo mis labios sobre los suyos)

-No lo digas (le implore)

Esa noche, seguramente, nadie había podido haber dormido.

Secretos que todos ocultábamos sobre todo, fueron relevados poco a poco. Y como a nosotros, a los demás no les fue nada bien.

Naruto lo había tomado bien en cambio Sasuke se puso furioso y dejo el hospital antes de que le dieran de alta.

Los padres de Sakura habían complicado más la crisis emocional por la que estaba pasando Sakura. Habían prolongado aún más su aislamiento.

Lo que restaba de la noche, se hiso eterno. Los muchachos esperando más respuestas y nosotros, esperando que ellos comprendieran el porque lo hisimos.


	9. Lazos

**WUoliss!!!! ps aki sta otro kp ^^ ste esta**

**narradu x Sasukito y ieva el nombre d uno d los**

**kpitulos d naruto kuando Naruto y Sakura van x el a dond staba *-* si no**

**mal rekuerdo es del shippuden y es uno d los plimeros jajaj xD**

**wueno ps spero q ls gust ^^ sperare sus komntarios!!!**

**bxos y abaxos!!!! xaop!!! ^^**

El tiempo en ese lugar se hacia eterno. Ya no hallaba la hora para salir de ahí, aunque no pensé que iba a ser de esa manera.

Voy destruyendo todo a mi paso, para colmo, hasta el clima parecía estar en mi contra.

La lluvia acariciaba mi rostro suavemente mientras el viento la hacía a un lado, dejando mi cara fría, tan frío como estaba mi corazón con en ese momento.

Corría a gran velocidad aplastando y arrojando todo a mi paso, para abrirme paso por el espeso bosque que se encontraba a los alrededores del hospital.

Las ramas de los arboles, hacían pequeñas heridas en mi cara y en mis piernas, heridas que eran tan insignificantes al lado de la que acababan de hacerme "mis padres".

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, deseando que todo fuese un sueño, que el dolor y sufrimiento que sentía, desaparecieran. Para cuando los volví abrir… el dolor seguía ahí, golpee fuertemente lo que tuviera a mi alcance, gritando con rabia y dolor.

No podría ser verdad como había pasado todo. En ese momento mi yo interior me respondió "¡¡¡_Te lo mereces!!!_ ". Un dolor aun más inmenso me abrigo. Yo había lastimado a Sakura por un momento de debilidad, un momento que supo aprovechar Konan. No podía echarle la culpa a ella, pero aun así se que si ella no se hubiera aprovechado nada hubiera pasado, pero claro mis hormonas podían más que mis sentimientos. Desde entonces no podía mirar a los ojos a Sakura y fingir como si nada hubiese pasado. Me dolía saber que la había perdido, por un momento de debilidad. Lo que me sucedía ahora solo era el pago a mis errores.

Caí al suelo, sin poder llorar o sacar completamente el dolor que sentía en ese momento. Trate gritar sin conseguir nada. Aunque pensara que ese pago era extremista, nadie merecía quedarse sin familia de la noche a la mañana… Por qué Naruto lo había tomado tan bien ¿?

-Sasuke (oí una voz detrás de mí)

-Quién eres y qué quieres ¿? (pregunte con arrogancia)

-Naruto... (dijo con tristeza) quiero hablar contigo hermano (puso una mano sobre mi hombro)

-No me llames así (la quite mientras me ponía de pie) no lo somos (grite con rabia) no lo somos (volví a repetir amargamente)

-Para mi lo eres (contesto Naruto convencido) Sasuke… que no sean nuestros padres, no quiere decir que no nos quieran como tales (la confianza, cariño y respeto que les tenía a Kakashi y a Anko, se reflejaba en sus ojos y en su forma de hablar) no es fácil para ellos… y tu les complicas más las cosas (se veía triste. Para él tampoco era fácil)

Baje la mirada, no era el único que se sentía así, Naruto también lo sentía, pero él no lo expresaba. No quise causar más problemas. Si la información que Kakashi y Anko les habían dado, él había ayudado a infiltrar la información acerca de Alfa-39, claro sin saber nada. Mañana tendríamos un día larguísimo… y él más relevador de todos.

Naruto me pidió que regresáramos. Cuando llegamos a la casa, fuimos recibidos por abrazos y besos de parte de Anko y de Kakashi, que fueron bien recibidos por nosotros.

Éramos una familia, aunque no tuviéramos lazos de sangre, los teníamos de otro tipo. No sabia cual y no quería ponerme a investigar de cual tipo era, solo quería seguir sintiendo esos lazos e irlos fortaleciendo más y más, asta que nunca se pudieran romper.


	10. Una tormenta en un vaso de agua

**Buolis!!!!! nee nee spero q tn bn ^^ y q spero q les gust st kp *-* komo lu pidio mi sobri sta largito!!!! jajajaj xD solo spero q konkuerd kon todo lo d+ d la historia ^^ los kiero muxot!!! y djn review!!!! ^^ kuidnc muxot!!!! sobrii tkmuxot!!!!! ^^ prox hare un kp supr lindo narrado x sasukito ddikado pada ti ^^ wueno xaop!!!!! ^^ qjas... sugerencias... reclamos y d+ en los reviews!!!! jajaja xD xaop1!!**

Estaba recostada en la cama, dándole vueltas y vueltas a todo.

Mi día había sido tan lindo y especia… por qué de la nada se había convertido en el día más triste y decepcionante ¿?

Y todavía tenía que saber más. Por qué justamente cuando tendría una verdadera cita con Kiba ¿? Podre llegar a nuestra cita ¿? Ah!!! No me importaba, yo iría a esa cita aunque Alfa-39 se callera en mil pedazos.

No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche o lo que restaba de la misma.

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse por la ventana, yo solo quería saber lo que tenía que saber e irme con Kiba. Hablar y hablar con él, estar con él y olvidar que todo lo que creía mi mundo, se estaba desplomando sobre mí, dejando heridas incurables a su paso.

Después de haber visto a mi padre atravesar la habitación a gran velocidad y de haberlo ayudado a pararse, nos contaron todo lo que les acababan de contar en la pequeña reunión que habían tenido con Tsunade.

"… dos personas de la aldea…" fue lo único que mi cerebro capto de toda la conversación. Preparaba mi desayuno cuando recordé que él venia de la aldea.

-_No, no podía ser él. Yo sabia que no era él _(me dije a mi misma)_ Y si él lo era ¿? Qué iba hacer si Kiba era él espía ¿?_

Mi mamá había estado todo el tiempo en la cocina conmigo, y había notado mis cambios de expresión.

-Qué pasa amor ¿? (me pregunto con cariño y algo de miedo. Creía que tal vez yo le tenía resentimiento, y era así o al menos eso creía)

-Nada (el nerviosismo se notaba en mi hablar) tengo que irme (me fui sin tan siquiera despedirme, lo que hiso sentir mal a mi mamá, simplemente no tenia cabeza para algo más que no fuera, saber si él era o no un espía.)

Me dirigí a la oficina de Tsunade. Llame a la puerta y una voz estresada y gruñona me invito a pasar.

Dudosa abrí la puerta y la vi allí, sentada, de tras de una enorme pila de documentos y con botellas de sake tiradas por doquier.

-Ah!! Hinata (me dijo un poco más calmada) dije que a primera hora… pero no era para que llegaras tan temprano (prosiguió, pero al verme enojada comenzó a irse con un poco de cautela) En qué te puedo ayudar ¿? (pregunto tanteando el terreno)

-Quiero saber todo lo que necesito saber (le conteste y por la cara que puso no le agrado mi tono de voz)

-No puedo decirte nada (cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho) tienes que esperar a los demás.

-No puedo (le grite) tengo otra cosa que hacer (le confesé, sonrojándome rápidamente)

-Ahh!!! Si ¿? (Tsunade me miro con la mirada característica que tenían las malvadas de Disney) qué cosa es la que tienes que hacer ¿?

Su pregunta me había tomado por sorpresa. No podía contestarle, no podía decirle que estaba apunto de ver a un chico que provenía de la aldea, que yo quería creer que no era él espía; pero no tenía prueba alguna, todo iba en su contra, todo concordaba con el tiempo en el que él había llegado.

Tsunade me observaba, cada movimiento, cada gesto, parecía medir cada uno de ellos, lo que me puso aun más nerviosa.

-Muy bien (dijo poniéndose de pie. Se acerco a mí, con paso lento y se detuvo justamente detrás de donde yo me encontraba. Golpeo mi hombro mientras decía palabras extrañas y sentía como mis fuerzas se iban, hasta que caí rendida en el piso)

Paso el tiempo mientras yo seguía dormida, cuando reaccione eran las 9:50 am. Desperté alarmada y luego atareada, hasta que me percate de que estaba recostada en un sofá, que no estaba muy lejos de donde Tsunade me había "atacado".

Notaba algo extraño, todo parecía tan detallado.

Mire a Tsunade de reojo, y puede ver, como pequeños canales conectaban cada parte de su cuerpo con su cerebro, entre estos canales había conexiones que yo podía ver claramente. Pequeños puntos donde intersecaban estos canales, comencé a sentir un gran dolor de cabeza, cerré los ojos, destensando los músculos cerebrales, cuando volví a abrir los ojos, todo se veía normal.

-Como te encuentras ¿? (una voz tranquila y serena me abordo)

-Bien (conteste confundida) qué esta pasando ¿? (le pregunte con miedo)

-A qué te refieres ¿? (me pregunto Tsunade como si no supiera de que le hablaba)

-Veo... (mi cabeza comenzó a sentir una gran presión)

-Un sistema de flujo ¿? (le dio una pequeña pista Tsunade)

-Sistema de flujo ¿? (pregunte incrédulamente)

-Eso es lo que puedes ver (me comenzó a explicar. Puso un espejo frente a mi, y note que mis pupilas habían cambiado de color, eran de un color malva) cuando tienen ese color, tu dōjutsu de línea sucesoria, esta inactivo (noto en mi cara que no entendí lo que acababa de decirme por lo que se regreso y dijo) dōjutsu es… es la técnica ninja ocular, de línea sucesora, por que es única, solo la tienen los miembros biológicos del clan (se sentó en su enorme asiento y me observo tratando de encontrar algún signo de que no comprendía algo, cosa que no paso, por que había entendido todo. Concordaba con lo que mis padres nos habían contado la noche anterior, éramos descendientes de un gran clan shinobi) bueno, cuando el dōjutsu esta activo, cuando tus pupilas se agrietan y también las venas de las templas de alrededor de tus ojos se marcan (mi cara de terror se hiso presente al escuchar todos esos detalles)

-Pero qué esta diciendo ¿? (me miraba buscando rastro de las dichosas venas que estaba segura se me habían saltado cuando desperté, pero no note nada extraño en mi rostro)

-El dōjutsu, es conocido como byakugan, y solo se da entre los del clan Hyuga (trato de aminorar el ambiente)

-Si eso ya lo sabía (le conteste con indiferencia. Ella era la autora intelectual de que nos ocultaran tantas cosas importantes por tantos años)

-Bueno (su cambio en el tono de voz me hiso darme cuenta que me estaba sobre pasando, así que me relaje) con el byakugan tendrás una amplia visión de 360º, también puedes detectar cualquier cosa en un radio de unos 1000 m (su vos de asombro y admiración hacia nuestra técnica ninja me hiso sentir importante) claro este radio no es eterno, si practicas tu técnica podrás ampliar ese radio, los sistemas de flujo que observaste antes (comenzó a enlazar los hechos con más detalles sobre la técnica) bueno, observaste mi sistema de flujo de chakra (y así, dejo caer otro nuevo termino que desconocía) chakra es un tipo de energía interna, para utilizar el byakugan necesitas usar chakra, tu energía interna (intento darse a entender, con muy poco existo, simplemente asentí con la cabeza, ya tendría tiempo para resolver mis dudas con mis padres) donde se intersecan esos flujos… a esos puntos se les conoce como tenketsus, esos puntos si son golpeados causan algún efecto en el cuerpo… la técnica más famosa del byakugan es el Jūken, también conocido como puño suave, este taijutsu afecta el sistema de chakra interno de la persona con la que estés peleando (tomo un sorbo a su sake y continuo) esto lo haces a partir de sellos (y antes de que preguntara que eran, me contesto) son una secuencia de movimientos con las manos para controlar el flujo de chakra que van acompañadas de palabras (suspiro y continuo) tendrás que investigar en este libro lo demás (me tendió un grueso libro) solo lo puede leer un sucesor del clan del que habla… puedes abrir haciendo correr un pequeño flujo de chakra sobre el (y antes de que pudiera preguntar, continuo) no tenias otra cosa que hacer ¿?

-Dios!!! (mire la hora, era tardísimo. Ahh!!! Me habrá esperado Kiba ¿?)

Tome el grueso libro y salí corriendo del despacho de Tsunade gritando –Gracias!!!-.

Solo esperaba que Kiba aun estuviera esperándome, realmente quería verlo.


	11. Mi hogar o tu¿?

**Wuolis!!! spero q ls gust est kp *-* jajaj xD ia sta empesando lo wueno *-* wueno spero sus reviews xaop1!! **

Mientras atravesaba corriendo el gran pasillo que conectaba con el inmenso vestíbulo el despacho de Tsunade, me había topado con uno que otro conocido.

Seguía corriendo, cuando vi a Sakura, gire para saludarla, sin visualizar que Naruto venía corriendo asía mi y que él tampoco se había percatado de mi presencia frente de él.

Sakura no me había visto y sinceramente no quería perder más tiempo, necesitaba ir con Kiba. Quería explicaciones, acerca del por que él estaba aquí ¿?... de si era él el espía ¿? Y las quería ya.

Cuando voltee nuevamente para continuar con mi camino, choque con un despistado Naruto. Habíamos quedado en una posición comprometedora, el color subió a mis mejillas y rápidamente me puse de pie.

-Lo… siento (le dije entrecortadamente)

-No te preocupes (me contesto un poco avergonzado, mientras se ponía de pie) Hinata… cambiaste de look ¿? (me pregunto mientras me oscultaba con la mirada)

-Etto… no (le conteste nerviosa) lo siento Naruto, hablamos otro día (comencé a tomar mi camino nuevamente)

-Ehi!! Hinata (me gritaba) no te quedaras a la reunión ¿?

-Etto... no… (le conteste sin voltear) después me cuentas que dijeron (y comencé a aumentar más la velocidad)

Estaba por llegar al lugar donde Kiba me estaría esperando, si es que él realmente me había esperado.

Ya se me estaba dando muy seguido desconfiar de él, pero realmente no tenía otra opción.

Si él era el espía, iba a darme muchas explicaciones. Si él, era el espía, quería decir que él solo me había usado.

Me estaba enojando, si él me había usado, él iba a pagar muy caro su osadía.

Recordé que Tsunade me había dicho que podía ver todo a mí alrededor en un radio de 1000 m, claro si no mal recordaba. Estaba segura que el lugar donde nos encontraríamos estaba dentro de ese radio, así que instintivamente coloque mis manos frente a mí, concentre la energía y desee que con solo eso pudiera activar el byakugan. Pero no fue así.

Recordé que llevaba conmigo la inmensa biblia que contenía todas las técnicas y secretos del byakugan.

Tome el libro en mi mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha, sobre la portada hice correr un poco de mi chakra, como Tsunade me había dicho que se llamaba la energía interna que los shinobis llevábamos dentro, y el libro se abrió de par en par.

Unas letras inmaculadas y estilizadas se revelaron en la portada, dando la bienvenida al usuario del byakugan de la familia principal.

Pase por alto la mezquina bienvenida.

"_Qué quería decir con lo de familia principal ¿? Había más familias que formaban parte de lo que era el clan Hyuga ¿?" _

Ahh!!! Como odiaba no tener las respuestas para las cosas que debía de saber.

Me fui directo a como tenía que activar el byakugan. Leí atentamente la explicación y vi como tenía que acomodar las manos.

"_Por qué complicaban todo ¿? _(me dije con frustración)_ no era más fácil con desear activar el byakugan y ya ¿?"_

Con un poco de enojo realice los "sellos"(que son posturas de las manos, que si se hacen correctamente combinadas con cierta cantidad de chakra, permiten realizar ninjutsu o genjutsu), mi visión cambio instantáneamente, podía ver todo a mi alrededor, aunque no estuviera cerca de mi.

Fije mi vista hacia donde nos habíamos quedado de ver, y ahí estaba él, recargado sobre el muro más cercano.

Me sentí tan feliz de verlo, quería decir que había cumplido su palabra, me había estado esperando. Pero también deseaba que él no estuviera allí, así no tenia que enterarme de cosas que serían dolorosas, para mí seguramente.

Desactive el byakugan y comencé a caminar tranquilamente hacia donde se encontraba Kiba.

Se veía tan bien, por un momento desee olvidar todo y que solo fuéramos él y yo, que todo lo relacionado con Alfa- 39, la aldea y los shinobis pasara a un segundo plano lejano, muy lejano.

Llevaba una playera azul marino con unos jeans oscuros y unos converse negro. Se veía tan lindo, con su carita de niño regañado.

Me acerque tímidamente, él levanto el rostro y sonrió al verme.

-Sabia que vendrías (me dijo con una gran sonrisa que por poco me hace olvidar la verdadera razón por la que iba, una de muchas razones por las que había ido)

-No vine por lo que crees (le dije con desviando la mirada)

-Entonces… a que viniste ¿? (me pregunto confundido)

Se acerco a darme un abrazo pero así como él dio un paso hacia mí, yo lo di aumentando la distancia nuevamente.

-Qué pasa ¿? Ayer estábamos bien (me dijo desconcertado por mi actitud)

-A que viniste ¿? (le pregunte sin rodeos y sin ninguna clase de sentimiento en mi tono de voz)

-A qué vine ¿? Qué clase de pregunta es esa ¿? (me contesto enojado)

-La que debería de estar enojada soy yo (le conteste con el mismo tono de voz que él estaba usando)

-Vine por que quería estar contigo (su mirada tan sincera me dejo sin armas ante el combate que había empezado)

-No me refiero a que estés aquí Kiba (le dije algo desesperada) me refiero a que estés en Alfa- 39.

-Ya te había dicho (su voz habitual regreso. Esa voz que mi papá era el único, asta ese momento, que la usaba para destensar el ambiente) vine por que siempre había oído maravillas de Alfa- 39 quería verlas por mi mismo (sus ojos me miraban con cariño pero también me miraban con desilusión)

-Entonces no eres tu el espía ¿? (le pregunte arrepentida de haber echo un huracán de malas interpretaciones)

-Espía ¿? (la decepción reino en su voz y se veía en sus ojos. Bajo la mirada y se volvió a recargar en el muro) creíste que era un espía ¿?

-Kiba… ahí dos espías en la Alfa-39 que provienen de la aldea (le dije en forma de justificación) Kiba pensé que tu eras uno de ellos, por que todo con cuerda con el tiempo en el que tu llegaste (me sentía tan culpable por no haber creído en él… me gustaría que él entendiera que todo había sido una mala conjetura de hechos)

-Ya veo (derrochaba tristeza en su mirada, en su voz y hasta en su andar. Lo único que ocasiono eso, fue terminar de destruir las últimas vigas que quedaban en mi pequeño mundo. Metió sus manos a sus respectivos bolsillos y comenzó a caminar alejándose de mí)

-Kiba no te vallas (le grite con lagrimas en los ojos)

-Te ves realmente linda el día de hoy Hinata... (fue lo único que dijo mientras se alejaba)

Kiba fue desapareciendo poco a poco de mi vista. Me quede inmóvil, viendo como se alejaba, hasta que mi yo interior reacciono y trato de alcanzarlo. Al doblar la vuelta a la esquina, vi a Sasuke con una chica que nunca antes había visto.

Una chica de cabello corto, color azul y lacio. Llevaba una rosa azul hecha en origami que adornaba su peinado. Llevaba unos jeans oscuros con una playerita muy coqueta color blanca y una pequeña chaqueta color negra. Se veía bien, aunque la escenita que estaban montando no quedaba nada bien con su estilo.

Sasuke le gritaba no se que tantas cosas a la chica y ella le respondía con voz aun mas alta que la que Sasuke usaba con ella.

Sasuke la arrincono en un callejón, ella no puso ningún reproche, rodeo el cuello de Sasuke con sus brazos y él se deshizo de su abrazo con enojo.

-Deja de hacer eso Konan (le grito furioso)

-Sasuke… Sasuke… (le dijo con paciencia) aun no entiendes en el lugar donde estas ¿?

-Tu me metiste en esto Konan (le contesto con reproche)

Me pregunte de que estaba hablando, cuando escuche que la chica decía…

-Sasuke (toco su rostro con posesión y con su larga uña le hiso una pequeña herida en la mejilla a Sasuke) tu ya no eres parte de esta estúpida ciudad (dijo con desdén den su voz) tu ya perteneces a la Aldea cariño (se acerco a él y le quito la poca sangre que tenia en la mejilla con su lengua)

Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de la lengua de ella en su mejilla y la aparto de él.

-No soy parte de tu aldea (le contesto enojado y se veía que contenía muchas cosas dentro de él) y cuidado como llamas a mi ciudad (fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de dejarla ahí, en aquel callejón)

Konan... ella era la espía. Sasuke estaba involucrado con los espías. No podía creerlo, y yo que pensaba que era Kiba. Realmente me había comportado como una tonta.

Pero no podía arrepentirme ya por lo ocurrido.

Decidí seguir a "Konan" si la seguía sabia que llegaría con su cómplice… de algún modo podría salvar a Sasuke de cualquier clase de chantaje al que lo hallan sometido.

Pero, no podía dejar que Kiba se fuera enojado y decepcionado conmigo.

Qué debía hacer ¿?

Ir tras la espía y encontrar a su cómplice… darle la señal a Tsunade y que las atrapen… o ir tras el chico al que quería ¿? Mi hogar… o el chico de mis sueños ¿?

Por qué me tocaba tomar decisiones difíciles… ¿?


	12. Novios oficiales ¿?

**Primera iamada xD: Wuoliss! ^^ aki djo oto kp :) **

**Segunda iamada: xD nee ****grax a iloos x agregar mi fic a favoritos *-* spro q t**

**guste st kp :) ****wueno ps ia es todo**

**trcra iamada :D comnzamos! jajaja djn reviews *-* x fis!**

**wuenas vibras pada to2 ^^ q ls vaia mui bn ^^ xaop1!**

Como un ángel caído del cielo Akamaru se detuvo a un lado mío.

Yo me hinque para acariciarlo. Akamaru trajo consigo la respuesta a la pregunta que me estaba haciendo hace unos segundos. Claro que era más importante mi hogar, pero Kiba era el chico al que amaba, a la tal Konan la podía ir a buscar después con ayuda de Kiba siempre y cuando el quisiera.

Le sonreí a Akamaru, le mande un beso con mi mano y le dije

-Vamos Akamaru, vamos a buscar a Kiba (Akamaru me contesto con un gran ladrido)

Nuevamente active el byakugan y con el busque desesperada a Kiba. Lo encontré no muy lejos de donde estábamos, al parecer estaba buscando a Akamaru. Una vez sabiendo su localización, Akamaru y yo nos pusimos en marcha.

Akamaru ladro fuertemente cuando lo vio y Kiba me miro preguntándose por que yo estaba con Akamaru.

-Lo encontré (le dije cabizbaja)

Él sonrió como poniendo en tela de juicio lo que le decía.

-Esta bien, el me encontró (le dije un poco enojada)

-Si (me contesto aun abatido y triste por lo que había pasado antes) le agradas (me dijo como queriendo arreglar cualquier cosa que hubiera echo antes para hacerme enojar) no le gusto que regresara solo (acaricio su ceja derecha)

-Kiba lo siento (lagrimas desbordaban de mis ojos mientras él se quedo atónito sin hacer o decir cualquier cosa) han pasado un montón de cosas Kiba (me desplome cayendo al suelo y cubriendo mi cara entre las manos, él corrió a mi lado y me abrazo tan fuerte pero sin hacerme daño alguno)

-Hinata no llores (me decía como un susurro, tratando de apaciguar la ola de tristeza y tormento que dejo aquel huracán en mi corazón) ya todo paso, no te preocupes por eso (me dijo levantando mi cara, limpiando mis lagrimas con un pequeño pañuelo y dándome un suave beso en los labios)

No pude controlar la salida de lágrimas de felicidad y al mismo de tiempo de arrepentimiento, por haber creído que un ser tan perfecto como él, tan divino, pudiera ser un espía. Me arrogue a sus brazos y lo bese como había tenido ganas de hacerlo desde él día que lo vi en el hospital. Él respondió mi beso, y fue así como transcurrieron los 5 mejores minutos de mi vida, con ese beso, que englobo todo lo que ambos sentíamos el uno por el otro. Después, más por necesidad que por que quisiéramos, nos separamos para respirar, para vernos y confirmarnos con la mirada que aquel beso había querido decir que nuestra extraña relación ya era un hecho.

Me ayudo a ponerme de pie, me invito un helado, siempre y cuando le contara todo aquello que había pasado, que me hiso sospechar en él.

Mientras dábamos un pequeño paseo, por ningún lugar en especificado, le conté todo lo que había pasado en el transcurso del día anterior y de este día que aun no terminaba. Él me miraba y me escuchaba atentó a todo lo que le decía. Cuando pase por la parte en la que mis padres ya no eran mis padres, no pude evitar nuevamente dejar salir un par de lagrimas, lo que hiso que él me abrazara como consuelo, pero seguía callado, guardando silencio y escuchándome.

Cuando termine, él hiso un gesto pensativo, después de meditarlo mucho tiempo me dijo

-Sabia que eras diferente a todas las chicas (seguía con aquel gesto) pero no sabia cuan diferente eras…

-A qué… te refieres ¿? (le pregunte un poco confundida y alarmada)

-No te preocupes (me contesto apagando mi estado de alteración) es bueno que seas diferente (me sonrió y acaricio mi mejilla) yo también soy diferente…

-A qué te refieres ¿? (esta ves fue deseando que él no me saliera con una sorpresita más, ya estaba un poco agobiada de tantas sorpresitas)

-Me acabas de decir que eres una kunoichi, no ¿? (tenia una gran sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que derretía todo dentro de mí)

-No, dije que soy shinobi (le contradije. Kunoichi, eso qué será ¿? Me pregunte para mis adentros)

-Jajaja (soltó una pequeña risita. Voltee y lo fulmine con la mirada, lo que hiso que dejara de reírse) kunoichi es como se les llama a las mujeres ninjas (dijo el alegremente)

-Espera (dije mientras me detenía de golpe. Él dio dos pasos más y se paro frente a mí) cómo sabes eso ¿? (y como por arte de magia, yo misma me había respondido mi pregunta) eres… eres un shinobi también (más que pregunta era una afirmación)

-Etto… si (respondió orgulloso de serlo. De pronto un gran alivio me abrazo, él era igual que yo, mientras una nueva pregunta rondaba dentro de mí… Qué todos aquí éramos shinobis o kunoichis ¿?)

-(fruncí el ceño y él me miro algo confuso) eso quiere decir que tu deberías de ser mi enemigo (y como un eco, la palabra enemigo vibro en mi cabeza. No, no, no podía ser mi enemigo. Él pareció notar, por mi expresión, que algo no andaba bien)

Por lo que me tomo de las manos y con dulzura me dijo

-Hinata, tu no eres mi enemiga (me sonrió) ni yo soy tu enemigo (me dio un beso fugazmente y continuo) si entraran en conflicto la aldea y alfa-39, traicionaría a mi patria por ti (su vos firme y decidida me convenció)

-Kiba (lo abrace fuerte y el correspondió a mi abrazo)

Cuando nos estábamos separando para darnos otro beso, Kiba me empujo, estaba sorprendida, por que lo había echo ¿?.

Cuando vi dos cuchillos pasar a toda velocidad justamente donde estábamos los dos juntos hace menos de milésimas de segundo.

Kiba los desvió con otro cuchillo muy parecido a los que nos habían atacado. Atrás de Kiba aparecieron dos tipos con mascaras que lo sujetaron por los brazos.

-Déjenlo (grite)

-Hinata (una voz autoritaria me nombro. Voltee a ver quien me llamaba, aun ya sabiendo que se trataba de Tsunade) qué hacías tu con él espía ¿?

-Tsunade él no es el espía (le dije con un hilo de vos) la espía es una mujer (estaba determinada por contarle todo, pero le ocasionaría un problema a Sasuke, por lo que omití parte de la verdad) se llama Konan (le describí como era con santo y seña. La mirada inquisitoria de Tsunade me hacia sentir chiquita, pero el ver que a Kiba se lo iban a llevar y lo iban acusar injustamente, me dio fuerzas)

-Hinata, estas segura de lo que dices ¿? (me pregunto algo dudosa)

-Si Tsunade-sama (le conteste, sonando casi si fuese una suplica para que me creyera)

Desvió su mirada asía Kiba y luego la regreso nuevamente a mi.

-Se quedara con vigilancia (les dio una señal a los tipos con mascara y estos desaparecieron con Kiba)

-Pero que… (dije boquiabierta) Tsunade él no es el espía… déjalo (le grite desesperada)

-Tranquila Hinata (me sostuvo por los hombros) asta que no encontremos a Konan y a su cómplice no lo dejaremos libre (fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer como los otros dos shinobis)


	13. No todo es lo que parese

**Wuolis! espero q and mui bn ^-^ ps aki les traigo mi sig kp ^-^**

**aki vienen los agradsimientos *-* mi part favurita!**

**agradsco a:**

** aniger! x leer mi fic y x qrer q lo kontinue *-* spro q st kp t gust!**

**tambn a iloos! x agregar mi fic a favuritos *-* tambn spro q t gust est kp *-***

**jejej tambn a mi sobri moxa! y a todos los d+ q siguen mi fic! ^-^**

**wueno ps ste kp esta kontado x sasukito-kun! **

**ls agradsko q sigan mi fic! ^-^ y ps spro q st kp sea d su agrado *-* y sperare sus komntarios! **

**xaop! kuidnc muxot *-* don't worry, be happy!**

Ya estaba metido hasta el cuello en un gran lio. Si lo hablaba con Tsunade, tal ves no me iría tan mal, tal ves.

**Flash Back**

_Esa noche Sakura no había podido acompañarme a aquella fiesta, a la que habíamos sido invitados._

_A mi se me hiso de mala educación no ir, cuando ya habíamos confirmado nuestra asistencia. Pensaba estar un momento y después dar las gracias por la invitación e irme._

_Estábamos platicando, Shikamaru y yo, sobre su relación con Ino. Cuando él me dijo:_

_-Sasuke, conoces a aquella muchacha ¿? (la curiosidad desbordaba por sus ojos, por lo que voltee a ver de quien hablaba)_

_Cuando nuestra mirada se cruzo, ella me sonrió mientras yo simplemente regrese a lo que estaba._

_-No (conteste frio y sin ningún atisbo de emoción en mi rostro) nunca la había visto._

_-Bueno querido amigo (puso su mano en mi hombro) déjame decirte que le interesa._

_-No se de que hablas (dije enojado quitando su mano de mi) iré con Sakura (me despedí de él aun enojado, no por su comentario, si no por que odiaba verme envuelto en este tipo de situaciones)_

_Vi como la muchacha se acercaba a nosotros, tomo mi brazo, regresándome a donde estaba y dijo:_

_-Hola chicos (con una voz tierna y melosa que chocaba en mis oídos)_

_Ambos contestamos, Shikamaru como buen anfitrión y yo sin muchos ánimos._

_-Por qué tan malhumorado en una fiesta ¿? (me pregunto poniendo una de sus finas manos sobre mi pecho)_

_-Por que mi NOVIA no pudo venir (conteste poniendo mucho énfasis en mi novia)_

_-Y qué, sin ella no puedes divertirte ¿? (su voz melosa se convirtió en una vos maliciosa. Había logrado que me enojara aun más)_

_-Exacto (le conteste aplaudiendo su gran inteligencia y habilidad de deducción y con una sonrisa socarrona continúe) tu si sabes, sin ella no puedo divertirme._

_Retire su mano de mí, cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello aprisionándome mientras los míos caían sin fuerzas a su respectivo lugar, a un lado mío._

_Nuestros labios se movían al mismo ritmo, como si estuvieran siguiendo el mismo pentagrama._

_Mi cabeza ordenaba al resto de mi cuerpo que se apartara, que pusiera un alto; pero este no respondía, parecía idiotizado por ese beso. Sus labios tenían algo contra lo que mi cuerpo no podía luchar._

_Shikamaru malinterpreto la situación, y en lugar de que nos separara, se fue, dándole más libertad a aquella muchacha que parecía tenerme donde ella quería._

_Sus manos fueron descendiendo lentamente por mi espalda, causándome un escalofrió que recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Al igual que sus manos, sus labios comenzaron a descender, besando desde mi mentón hasta atrás de mi oído derecho._

_-Eres mío (me dijo en un susurro, mientras su mano izquierda alborotaba mi pelo. Beso nuevamente atrás de mi oído) Sasuke-kun (se dirigió a besar mis labios) mío… (Cómo ella sabia mi nombre ¿? Por qué no podía moverme ¿? Por qué mi cuerpo no respondía ¿? Ahh!) _

_Hojas de papel salieron de la nada, haciendo notorio aquello que me mantenía inmóvil, mientras alguien había llegado por atrás mío, y me había cubierto los ojos. Por la voz supe que era otra muchacha._

_-Konan estas segura que es él ¿? (le pregunto en un hilo de voz la persona que esta detrás mío)_

_-Si Karin (le contesto emocionada) es él, él hermano de Itachi._

_Itachi ¿? Quién era Itachi ¿? Cómo qué era mi hermano ¿? _

_Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier clase de pregunta, sentí nuevamente los labios de Konan, si había puesto atención, así se llamaba la muchacha que me había "idiotizado" con su beso. Y después, ya no podía ni abrir la boca, me la habían cubierto con alguna especie de mascada._

**Fin Flas Back**

Estaba apunto de llegar al despacho de Tsunade.

Realmente iba a hacer lo que pensaba hacer ¿? Llegaría y le diría a Tsunade:

"Tsunade tengo algo que hablar con usted. Yo ayude a las espías a filtrar la información. Se que estuvo mal lo que hice pero no tenia otra opción. Ellas amenazaron con matar a mi familia y a Sakura, no las podía dejar hacer eso. Se donde esta su escondite y también se quienes son y sus nombres. Podemos ir tras ellas en este mismo momento, aún no saben que las están buscando, podemos usar el ataque sorpresa…"

No, era obvio que no haría eso.

Después de decir "ayude a las espías..." desde ese momento Tsunade me mandaría a encarcelar sin ni siquiera dejarme continuar con todo lo demás.

Me quede recargado en el muro que se encontraba frente a la entrada del despacho de Tsunade, cuando las puertas de este se abrieron y Hinata salió enojadísima de el mismo.

-Hola Hi… (y paso de largo, sin ni siquiera detenerse a ver quien pretendía saludarla) por eso las tratan como las tratan (fruncí el seño) uno amablemente las saluda y ellas simplemente nos ignoran…

-Sasuke (se escucho una voz desde adentro del despacho) te puedo ayudar en algo ¿?

Me paralicé al verla sentada desde su enorme silla de cuero negro, inspeccionándome con la mirada. Aún no estaba listo, no sabía que pretendía decirle, no sabía si estaba bien en decírselo. Y si ellas se enteraban ¿? (mi subconsciente contesto a mi pregunta) desde cuando acá te importa lo que dos tipejas planeen hacer (para que mi consciente más que consciente le respondiera) qué es lo que te ha estado deteniendo para que las delates ¿?... Tu familia! (pensé nuevamente todo. Si ellas se enteraran, antes de que pudieran atraparlas, ellas ya habrían acabado con todo lo que yo quería)

-No Tsunade (le conteste en un hilo de voz) esperaba a Hinata, al parecer no es un buen momento para que hable con ella.

-No. Tienes razón. No es un buen momento para que hables con ella (medito un par de segundos y prosiguió) Sasuke, vigila a Hinata (su voz decidida y autoritaria me saco de mis cavilaciones)

-A qué se refiere Tsunade ¿? (pregunte desconcertado)

-Quiero que la vigiles (entrelazo sus dedos, puso ambos codos sobre su escritorio y su mirada se volvió como la mirada de un halcón sobre su presa) me traerás un reporte. A donde va, con quien va, que hace, con quien habla, todo Sasuke…

-Pero Tsunade, yo no puedo hacerlo (le reproche)

-Sasuke (cerro los ojos, como analizando si debía decirme o no) creemos que Hinata tiene que ver algo con los espías (su voz cambio totalmente. Abrió los ojos, con duda y con decisión)

Pero que estaba diciendo. Hinata, no la Hinata que yo conozco no tendría algo que ver con las espías.

Pero antes de que pudiera responderle, Tsunade me interrumpió.

-Sasuke es una misión shinobi. No te puedes negar. (Puso sus manos en el escritorio y se puso de pie) sácame de mi error. Demuéstrame que Hinata no tiene nada que ver con el filtramiento de información.

Estaba más que claro que ella no tenía nada que ver con aquello. Pero por qué no podía decírselo ¿? Por qué no aprovechaba ese momento para decir todo lo que tenía planeado decir ¿?

Me limite simplemente a asentir con la cabeza y comencé mi camino en busca de Hinata.


	14. Especulaciones

**wuolis! *-* lis djo el sig kp *-* ste tene un narrador extrno jajaajja y ps spro ls gust :D spro sus reviews *-***

**xaop! q ls vaia mui bn *-***

Sasuke salió corriendo para darle alcance a Hinata. Corrió como loco por más de dos cuadras, cuando la vio de pie, mirando pequeñas figurillas de perros de diferentes razas, que se encontraban reposadas sobre un pequeño vitral.

Sasuke apretó suavemente el brazo de Hinata. Ella como era de esperarse, volteo asustada. Cuando vio que era él, la expresión de su rostro cambio, se veía enojada.

-Ash! Sasuke casi me matas de un susto (le reprochó Hinata)

-Hinata, tengo que hablar algo contigo (evito una discusión sin sentido para ir directo al grano)

-Imaginó que es algo muy importante (le contesto Hinata alargando la ultima palabra)

-Te invito un café y hablamos, te parece ¿? (le ofreció Sasuke con una enorme sonrisa)

-Etto… (Hinata dudaba, Sasuke se abría aliado al enemigo ¿?)

-Lo que tengo que decirte te ayudará a liberar a tu amigo (le adelantó un poco Sasuke de lo que quería hablarle)

-Muy bien Sasuke… vamos (y comenzó a caminar directo al pequeño café que se encontraba en la esquina de donde ellos estaban)

Caminaron en silencio asta divisar el gran anuncio del café "_ANTHEA'S COFFE"_. Mientras más se acercaban, alcanzaron a ver la mayor parte de las mesas que se encontraban afuera del local ocupadas. Como siempre, ya había demasiada gente, por lo que probablemente no podrían conversar tranquilamente.

Hinata entro al local, mientras Sasuke la miro desconcertado.

-Quiero un café (le dijo Hinata como contestándole a aquella mirada)

Sasuke no dijo nada más y ambos entraron al local. Ambos buscaron con la mirada alguna mesa vacía, pero como era de esperarse, ya no quedaba ni una en la planta baja del local. Fueron directamente al mostrador y una voz cantarina les recibió

-Hola bienvenidos, qué les gustaría pedir ¿? (les pregunto amablemente. Hinata noto que la joven que les atendía no le quitaba de encima la mirada a Sasuke, lo que le causo gracia, ya que Sasuke no volteaba siquiera a verla)

-Etto… yo quiero un mocca frappuccino por favor (pidió Hinata, mientras la amable joven lo registro en la maquina)

-Y para ti ¿? (se dirigió a Sasuke con una voz tímida)

-Lo mismo que ella (le contesto con indiferencia)

La joven registro nuestro pedido, les dijo cuanto era y antes de que Hinata pudiera sacar su dinero, Sasuke ya había pagado la cuenta. La joven les deseo una buena tarde noche y les dio su ticket.

Esperaron un momento a que les entregaran sus cafés, mientras lo hacían, una mesa en la esquina del local se había desocupado, por lo que Hinata había ido a tomar asiento. Sasuke la siguió con ambos cafés en las manos; al igual que la mirada, de la joven que les había atendido, seguía la fornida espalda de Sasuke. Hinata sonrió y Sasuke se quedo pensando un momento el por que de aquella risa. Le dio su café y mientras tomaba asiento enfrente de ella, le pregunto:

-De qué te ríes ¿? (una mezcla de duda y curiosidad se notaba en la voz de Sasuke)

-Cosas de chicas, Sasuke (le contesto Hinata divertida)

Ambos bebieron de sus respectivos cafés, al darse cuenta que lo habían echo al mismo tiempo, se sonrieron y volvieron a beber de sus cafés.

-Cómo piensas liberar a Kiba, Sasuke ¿? (Hinata sin perder el tiempo, le preguntó lo que la tenía tan ansiosa, sacar a Kiba de donde quiera que lo tuvieran)

-Primero (Sasuke bebió de su café para darle un poco de suspenso al asunto) cómo lo conociste ¿? (tenia curiosidad, pero más que otra cosa, lo hacía para obtener un poco de información del tal Kiba y evaluar si no era cómplice de las dos arpías que lo habían obligado a ayudarles)

-Yo te pregunte primero Sasuke (le reprocho Hinata)

-Si no contestas primero a lo que yo te pregunte (dijo Sasuke calmadamente) no te diré lo que tú quieres saber (y bebió nuevamente de su café sin quitarle la vista a Hinata)

Hinata le miro con reproche, bebió de su café, lo dejo en la mesa y se puso de pie.

-Si no piensas contestarme, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí (y comenzó a caminar asía la salida)

-Tsunade me envió a vigilarte Hinata (Sasuke se escuchaba culpable)

Hinata volteo a verlo y tomo asiento. Lo miró con incredulidad y buscando algo en su rostro que le dijera que estaba bromeando. Nada había cambiado en el semblante de él, y Hinata callo en cuenta de lo que Tsunade estaba pensando.

-Jajaja me estas… tratando de decir… que Tsunade cree que yo soy alguna clase de cómplice ¿? (Hinata rio nerviosamente)

-Si Hinata (le contesto Sasuke mientras le daba un trago a su café) Hinata yo se que tu no tienes nada que ver con las espías… (y antes de que continuara Hinata lo interrumpió)

-… Claro que lo sabes (le contesto levantando la voz y Sasuke movió sus manos en ademán de que bajara la voz) yo se quienes son las espías Sasuke… (Hinata llevo sus manos a su boca)

-Tu… sabes quienes son ¿? (cuando Sasuke le pregunto, su voz temblaba y movía el vaso de su café de una mano a otra) desde cuando lo sabes Hinata ¿?

-Acaso eso importa Sasuke ¿? (Hinata estaba enojada) _Cómo podía Sasuke vigilarla sabiendo que era él, el que estaba ayudando a las espías ¿?_ (se preguntó Hinata así misma)

-Lo siento Hinata (Sasuke bajo la mirada) Hinata yo pretendía decirle a Tsunade… (y nuevamente Hinata lo interrumpió)

-… Ya Sasuke (Hinata le cayó) no me des explicaciones, no las quiero oír (Hinata cruzo los brazos y se quedo pensando)

Sasuke se puso de pie y se arrodillo a un lado de ella.

-Hinata perdóname (la miraba a los ojos, como cachorro a medio morir. Con su voz triste y cuarteada, ablando el semblante de Hinata)

Hinata acaricio su mejilla, le sonrió todavía con un poco de enojo en ella, pero había sido una sonrisa sincera. Ella creía en las palabras de Sasuke. Sasuke quería ayudarla, quería darles frente a Konan y a Karin de una buena vez.

* * *

Sakura había entrado a la misma cafetería.

Vio a Hinata cuando se puso de pie. Cuando Sakura pretendía hablarle, Hinata se había dado media vuelta y había comenzado a caminar de regreso a su asiento. Fue ahí cuando Sakura se dio cuenta con quien hablaba Hinata.

-_Qué hace Sasuke con Hinata ¿?_ (se pregunto Sakura) _Sasuke… me habrá dejado por Hinata ¿? _(Sakura había empezado a idear especulaciones sobre el tema)

Se había quedado de pie, observándolos. Noto que estaban en medio de una platica que se había salido de control, en el momento en que Hinata había comenzado a levantar la voz.

Le hirvió la sangre a Sakura, al ver cuando Sasuke se había arrodillado a un lado de Hinata.

De una forma equivocada, aquel acto había confirmado las especulaciones que Sakura se había formado sobre la situación.

Tomo un vaso de café que se encontraba en la mesa más próxima a ella.

-(El dueño del café le dijo) Oye, qué te pasa ¿? Eso es mío (pero Sakura ya no le había puesto la más mínima atención)

Comenzó a caminar asía donde Sasuke y Hinata se encontraban. Cuando se hallaba lo más cerca posible, les arrojo el vaso de café a ambos.

-Pero qué demonios fue eso ¿? (Hinata y Sasuke gritaron al mismo tiempo)

-Qué, creyeron que nunca me iba a dar cuenta ¿? (les grito Sakura a ambos) te creí mi amiga Hinata (Sakura comenzó a recriminarle a Hinata) cómo pudiste Hinata ¿? Tu sabias lo mucho que yo lo amaba (resaltando "… lo amaba…")

Sasuke se puso de pie, trato de calmar a Sakura pero no lo logro. Sakura estaba echa una bestia por nada. Hinata intento explicarle, decirle que todo lo que sea que ella estaba pensando no era correcto; pero Sakura no hacia caso, no quería escucharla.

-Son tan para cual Hinata (le dijo Sakura con repudio)

Sakura salió corriendo de la cafetería llorando.

Hinata se sentía culpable y al mismo tiempo, se sentía traicionada.

-_Y, tu eras mi amiga, Sakura ¿?_ (se pregunto llorando acantares)

Sasuke intento abrazar a Hinata, pero ella lo evadió.

-Déjame Sasuke (le dijo Hinata entre sollozos) qué haces aquí ¿? Síguela, no te quedes aquí parado (le dijo enojada)

Sasuke salió corriendo a perseguir a Sakura. Era de noche y no se podía ver mucho.

-Sakura (dijo Sasuke tan bajo, que pareció un susurro)


	15. Promesas

**Hola! :) aki les vengo trayendo el capitulo anterior pero modificado jajajaj**

**no me dejo un buen sabor d boca como este, espero que sea de su agrado :)**

**fliz año nuevo atrasado :) les deseo exito! mucho exito ^-^ y x supuesto buenas vibras :) **

Había dejado atrás la cafetería. Corría entre sollozos preguntándome ¿qué hacia Sasuke con Hinata?, ¿desde cuándo se veían a mis espaldas?

-SAKURA! (escuche un grito lejano)

-Sasuke (susurre)

-Sakura (sin darme cuenta lo tenía a un lado de mi) gracias a Dios te alcance (tenía una voz agitada, por la carrera, que me dificultaba entender lo que quería decirme)

-¿Qué haces aquí? (dije enojada) anda… vete… déjame sola (comencé a caminar más rápido, cuando sentí la mano de él aferrándose a la mía)

-Espera ¿a dónde vas? (pregunto enojado) te he estado persiguiendo por media colonia para hablar contigo, ¿no merezco mínimo que me escuches?

- (lo mire furiosa) ¿qué pretendes decirme? (me zafe de su agarre) ¿qué no es lo que vi? (intente abofetearlo, pero volvió a agarrar mi mano a centímetros de su rostro)

-No es lo que viste (me contesto tajante)

-Jajaja (me burle nerviosamente) entonces ¿qué es? (jale mi brazo, lastimándome en el intento de zafarme de su firme mano) anda explícamelo (lo anime, ya no podiendo retener más las lagrimas que querian salir hace ya tiempo. Estaba dolida, no quería escucharlo pero tenía que hacerlo. Aceptaría lo que tuviera que decirme. Ya no quería llorar más por él.)

-(deslizo suavemente su mano, por mi rostro, recogiendo las lagrimas perdidas que se me habían escapado) Sakura… culpan a Hinata de formar parte del grupo de espías que se encuentran en Alfa-39 (su confesión me erizo la piel) y... me pidieron que la vigilara.

-Pero… Hinata… no… no es cierto (por fin me soltó de su aprisionan te agarre) ¿qué clase de broma es esta Sasuke?

-No es una broma Sakura (bajo la mirada y continuo von un hilo de voz) yo sé quienes son las espías (y con una voz aun más imperceptible prosiguió) … fui yo… yo ayude a las espías (se mantenia ahi, de pie, con la mirada perdida en no se que parte de sus tennis. Y yo, helada, petrificada por su confesión)

-¿Por qué Sasuke? (logre expulsar, empujando cada palabra) ¿porqué no dijiste nada? ¿por qué dejaste que creyeran que había sido Hinata? (estaba decepciona y enojada)

-Sakura me vi obligado (como un cobarde busco la salida fácil, justificando sus acciones)

-No Sasuke (levante un poco la voz, imponiendo mi desacuerdo a sus acciones) siempre hay alternativas… siempre (recalque eso ultimo) ¿porqué no pediste ayuda? ¿por qué no hablaste con la verdad desde un principio? ¿por qué no te rehusaste?(quise saber más)

-Sakura no podía (sus ojos reflejaban miedo y desprecio a sí mismo. Me conmovió verlo así. No soporte verlo así. Me acerque a él y lo abrace)

-Si hubieras querido podrías haberlo hecho Sasuke (dije, más para mí que para él)

Unos aplausos sonoros rompieron con nuestra conmovedora escena.

-Sasuke, cariño… (dijo una voz cantarina)

-… cariño… ¿de qué venía todo esto? (me pregunte a mí misma, buscando la respuesta en la persona que se nos había unido sin ser invitada)

La vi. Una mujer que caminaba de una forma encantadora, que iba al ritmo de su voz y de sus aplausos. Comenzó a reírse, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

-¿Esta era tu queridísima novia? (le pregunto a Sasuke, como si yo no estuviera presente. Me miro de arriba abajo, y sacando como un análisis especializado, termino diciendo…) debilucha, ingenua y enojona (una risa burlona lleno el ambiente alrededor nuestro) jajajaj Sasuke ¿con tan poco te conformas, cariño?

- (antes de que continuara, Sasuke la interrumpió) ¿qué quieres Konan? (se escuchaba enojado. Pero no negó nada de lo que ella había dicho Konan. Lo que me enojo profundamente. ¿Por qué no le había dicho algo? Quería demostrarle a esa Konan que no era ni una debilucha)

-Sasuke… amor (cada palabra de afecto que esta le profanaba a él me calaban. Me calaban en lo más profundo de mi ser) ¿por qué no dejas a esta niña y nos vamos a dar una vuelta?

- (Sasuke me hiso a un lado. Sus ojos furibundos vieron a Konan con desprecio) CALLATE! (se acerco peligrosamente a ella. La tomo por el cuello y ejerció una considerable fuerza sobre el) no vuelvas a hablar así de ella… ¿me entendiste?

La cara de sorpresa de Konan fue desapareciendo para dar lugar a la más cínica sonrisa que había visto en toda mi vida.

Poco a poco, el cuerpo de Sasuke se fue cubriendo por papel, inmovilizándolo y forzando a que él la soltara.

- (Konan hiso un sonido molesto con la boca y dijo) Sasuke… Sasuke… ¿te olvidas con quién estas tratando, verdad cariño?

-No Konan (dijo Sasuke con gran esfuerzo) no me olvido con quien hablo (y entre dientes continuo) hablo con la arpía más ridícula y manipuladora (y le dedico una sonrisa burlona a Konan) Sakura aléjate de aquí, esto es algo que tenemos que arreglar ella y yo (me ordeno)

-Si Sakura déjanos solos (repitió Konan burlándose de ellos) Sasuke, amor, ¿creíste que la iba a dejar ir? Jajajaj (se rio como una típica malvada de Disney)

Una oleada de hojas se dirigió hacia Sakura. Derepente, frente de ella apareció Hinata, usando el Juken para contraatacar a Konan.

-Sakura reacciona! (me grito Hinata) no podemos dejarla escapar... ya vienen los refuerzos

Mientras tanto, de las sombras apareció la compañera de Konan. Una chica de cabello color rojo que hacia juego con sus ojos.

-(Se acomodo los lentes, se acerco a Konan y le dijo en un susurro imperceptible) Konan se acercan cuatro ninjas ambu. ¿Cómo escaparemos?

-No te preocupes Karin (dijo Konan desilusionada) aquí hemos terminado (se acerco a Sasuke lo golpeo dejándolo inconsciente) llévatelo (y dirigiéndose hacia nosotras continuo) aquí acaba nuestra visita (otra sonrisa cínica se asomo por la comisura de sus labios) gracias por el tour (su cuerpo se volvió en millones de hojas que se doblaron convirtiéndose en perfectas mariposas que se alejaron volando del lugar)

Hinata y Sakura se quedaron atónitas. Sakura comenzó a seguir a las mariposas gritando REGRESAME A SASUKE! SASUKE!

-(Hinata la alcanzo) Sakura, se lo llevaron (su voz era débil y con un toque de compasión) no hay nada que podamos hacer (puso su mano en el hombro de ella y Sakura la hiso a un lado)

-No Hinata, si podemos hacer algo (lloraba a cantaros) debimos de hacer algo (cerro sus puños tan fuerte que comenzo a salirle sangre) dejamos que se lo llevaran Hinata

-(Lagrimas acidas salían de los ojos de Sakura. Hinata la abrazo) te prometo que lo buscaremos Sakura (con voz firme Hinata hiso la primera promesa de la noche)

Yo lloraba. Lloraba amargamente. No había hecho nada para detenerlas, para ayudarlo. Era una debilucha, tal cual había dicho Konan.

Esa noche, hice la segunda gran promesa, regresaría a casa con Sasuke. Pero para eso, tenía que hacerme más fuerte.

Juré esa noche, volverme más fuerte. No importaba como, pero tenía que serlo.


End file.
